Kindergarten, SAIYUKI style!
by Gabriel Nichole
Summary: At one point all you Saiyuki fans must have wondered...what would the boys and girls of Saiyuki be like if they went to KINDERGARTEN?Well,here's MY answer![SLIGHT SanzoxGoku,GojyoxHakkai,remember they are in kindergarten!And a little KenrenxTenpou][FLUFFY
1. GenjoKoryuu Sanzo

Kat: YAY!! My first more-than-one chapter story!! (SQUEAL)

Ame: SHUT UP!!

Kat: WAAAAH!!

Sanzo: WILL YOU BE QUIET?!

Kat: SHUT UP TODDLER!!

Sanzo: HOW AE YOU CALLING-

Hakkai: We ARE toddlers in this story Sanzo.

Sanzo: ...WHAT?!

Gojyo: I'LL KILL YOU!! HOW CAN I FLIRT WITH GIRLS LIKE THAT?!

Kat: EEP!! LETS HURRY AND BEGIN!!

**Disclaimer:** I DONT OWN IT!! STOP WITH THE TORTURE!!

**Summary:** At one point all you Saiyuki fans must have wondered...what would the boys and girls of Saiyuki be like if they went to KINDERGARTEN? Well, here's MY answer! SLIGHT SanzoxGoku, GojyoxHakkai, remember they are in kindergarten! And a little KenrenxTenpou FLUFFY Also a bit of HomuraxKonzen, HazelxKonzen, KanzeonxJiroshin, ZennonxShien

* * *

**Kindergarten, SAIYUKI style!**

Sanzo watched tree's, street signs, and people rush past out of his car window and sighed. He, Genjo Sanzo, was on his way to his first day of Kindergarten. And, since he hadn't gone to Pre-Kindergarten, in was his day of school ever too. And he wasn't happy about it, either.

"Dad, do I HAVE to go? I hate work more than anything!" Sanzo complained. His father, Komiyo Sanzo, just smiled.

"You'll be fine, Genjo. Your elder brother Konzen teaches at the school you know." he said. Sanzo scowled.

"Be he's the PRE-KINDERGARTEN teacher! I'd be lucky to catch even a glimpse of him…and even then I wouldn't be happy!" he snapped.

"Why's that, Genjo?"

"Because big brother is a doofus!" Sanzo's dad sweat-dropped.

"That's not very nice Genjo…" Komiyo said.

"So? It's the truth." Sanzo dead-panned. Komiyo sighed.

"Well, Genjo, we're here. Do you want me to come with you…?" Komiyo asked Sanzo.

Sanzo shook his head.

"No…I've got something to do before class…" Komiyo smirked.

"Going to see Konzen?" Sanzo blushed angrily.

"NO!!" he shouted. Komiyo smiled at his adopted son and kissed his forehead.

"Have fun Genjo." he said. Sanzo scowled, rubbed his forehead, then walked towards the front door. But, before he could get to far, he turned and waved goodbye to his dad, who smiled, waved back, then drove off. Sanzo sighed, then turned to walk into the big building.

Sanzo walked through the halls towards his brother's class and stared at the door, contemplating whether he should really go in or not. His thoughts were interrupted, though, as a small brunette boy with golden eyes walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, this is my classroom, could you move please?" the smallish child asked. Sanzo glared at him, then stepped aside. The boy gave him a curious look before walking inside.

Sanzo sighed, then making up his mind, walked inside after him.

He looked around at the room, which was painted to look like the sky, with birds and such everywhere. He looked at the little children sitting in a circle, blabbing to each other. The brunette with gold eyes had sat down next to a girl with orange hair and green eyes and was now blabbing about food. And someone named Kougaji. And someone named Grouchy blond…Hey!!

Before Sanzo could walk over and punch the brat's head, a large hand came down on _his_ head.

"Hey Koryuu. What're you doing here?" came the gruff voice of Sanzo's elder brother, Konzen, who still called him by 'Koryuu', his orphanage name. Sanzo looked up at him scowling.

"You said you'd make my lunch for my first day…" he said. Konzen sighed, then handed Sanzo a lunch box. "You know, you're lucky. I don't cook for anyone, Koryuu." he said, flopping down on his chair. Sanzo raised an eyebrow, then scowled again.

"Tenpou cooked it, you heated it up." he said bluntly. Konzen blinked, then popped Sanzo with a paper fan on the head.

"Baka otouto-kun, stop bitching and be grateful." he snapped. Sanzo rubbed his head and scowled.

"Meanie. I'm going to class now." Sanzo said, grabbing his lunch box and fleeing the room. Konzen was quiet for a second before calling after his brother.

"Koryuu, wait…" he said. Sanzo turned to him, already at the door.

"What?" he asked impatiently. Konzen was silent for another moment, before throwing the paper fan at Sanzo. Sanzo caught it, and stared at it, wide-eyed.

"My gift to you, Koryuu. Have fun in class, and if any other kid gives you shit, kick his ass." he said, picking up a magazine and flicking through it. Sanzo smiled softly, then left the room.

"Dougji-san!!" came the voice of the student/substitute teacher, Cho Kannan, as she stepped from the other side of the room up to him. "You-You're not supposed to say words like that in front of little kids! Or give them advice like that!" she exclaimed. Konzen blinked at her.

"And? Your point?"

While Kannan reprimanded Konzen, who couldn't care less, and Sanzo went to class, a certain brunette pre-K bad boy and his bouncy orange haired friend discussed the _shocking_ scene they just witnessed.

"Goku, did'ja see tat? Did'ja, did'ja?!" exclaimed the orange-haired girl, blinking her bright green eyes in astonishment.

"Yeah Lirin, I did…Konzen-sensei talked at tat grouchy blond boy I told 'ja bout. Then gave him a lunch box!" the brunette, Goku, answered. The orange haired girl, Lirin, thought about it for a minute, then pounded her fist into her open palm.

"I know! Grouchy Blond must be related to sensei! He looks 'nuff like 'im!" she exclaimed. Goku's golden eyes widened.

"Wow! You know, tat might be it! And, sensei gave 'im his ultra super mega paper fan of DOOM!" he said excitedly. Lirin's eyes widened.

"You know what that means…" Lirin started. A wide, mischievous, grin spread across both their faces.

"Lirin, go get Nataku from the library. This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance!" he exclaimed. Lirin nodded, and was about to leave when a black-haired boy sat down next to her.

"No need Go-kun, Li-chan. I already got back from the library with the recipe for paste you asked for yesterday. What's up?" he asked, brushing his long black bangs from his golden eyes. Goku smirked at him.

"Sensei don't got his fan!" he said. The black haired boy, Nataku, gasped.

"No way! What are we waiting for then?!" he shouted. Goku, Lirin, and Nataku jumped up and hooted.

"SARU BRIGADE!!"

Konzen's eyes widened and he jerked his head up. His three worst students had gone wild, running around tipping stacks of blocks, shouting "Saru's rule!", making horrid faces at the other children, pulling hair, stealing toys from girls, and stealing shoes from boys.

"Shit! GOKU!! NATAKU!! LIRIN!!" he screamed, jumping up from his desk and pushing past Kannan to chase the three.

"RUN! SENSEI'S COMMIN!!" Goku.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!!" Konzen.

"AHH!! SENSEI'S GONNA GET US!!" Lirin.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL PAY!!" Konzen. Again.

"NOT IF HE CAN'T CATCH US!!" Nataku.

"HA!! GOT YOU!!" Konzen. Obviously.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

"Ow…"

"Ouchies…"

"Wuh…Wuh…Waaah!!"

Konzen sighed. He had finally caught the three and smacked them across the heads with the paper fan he always used. The one he had given Sanzo was a spare, Konzen wasn't crazy enough to be caught dead without his fan! Now, like always, Goku and Nataku were holding their heads in pain, and Lirin was crying.

"I don' get it! I saw you give your fan to Grouchy Blond!" Goku whined. Konzen blinked, then realized Goku was referring to Sanzo…Konzen smiled.

'Grouchy Blond? Oh, Koryuu…' he thought. Then he smirked evilly at Goku and his little crew.

"I have more than one fan!!"

"AWW MAN!!"

Meanwhile, Sanzo stuffed his new fan into his shirt, then took a deep breath. He stood in front of the thing he'd been dreading ever since he new it existed…

His Kindergarten classroom door.

* * *

Kat: YAY!! ITS DONE!! THE FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE!!

Gojyo: Where was I?

Hakkai: Where was I?

Kat: You guys show up NEXT chapter!

Both: Ok...

Sanzo: Konzen...is my big brother...BUT I'M KONZEN!! Just, he's my past life...

Ame: ...So?

Kat: MY fic, MY rules!

Goku: Yeah! I LIKE it!

Kat: (GLOMP) THANK YOOOOOOU!!

Hakkai: Please review, we'd love to hear from you.

Gojyo: If you don't, you'll get attacked by a trigger-happy monk!

Sanzo: ...

Kat: MUCH LOVE TO ALL MY READERS!!


	2. Enter Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo!

Kat: YAY!!! CHAPTER TWO!!!!

Ame: You seem happy...

Kat: Becaus eI finally updated! Fanfiction was being prejudiced against my word software, so it wouldn't let me uplaod a document!! Horrid, horrid, horrid...(Ramble)

Ame: O-kay...

Sanzo: Can we just get this chapter started?!

Gojyo: Oh? Eager to be back in grade school, eh?

Sanzo: No, teh faster it get's started, the fatser its over, the faster I can go home!

Gojyo: Why do you wanna get home so bad? Leave a certain monkey waiting in bed, maybe?

Sanzo: NO!

Goku: (From other room) Saaaaanzoooo! Hurry uuuuuuup!! I'm lonely...

Sanzo: . . .

Hakkai: Oh my...

Gojyo: Hey, Konzen, why don't you go keep Goku...(See's Konzen playing with Chibi Goku) Oh...

Kat: ALL-righty then! Let's get started!

Ame: Wait, Kat before you start, shouldn't you...

Kat: Oh! Right! I wanted to thank Susumi for pointing out the two mistakes I made in this chapter. Kanan said 'I'm Tenpou's brother.' And that would have worked, only...Kanan is a girl...And that I said Hakkai has chocolate colored eyes, not emerald. Boo i was thinking of Yusuke-chan when I wrote that...ANYWAY, I fixed it (And feel like a baka) so, enjoy! NOW we can get started!!

**Chapter 2:  
Enter Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo**

Sanzo walked into his classroom…and promptly threw his arms over his face.

'BLIND! I'm blind!!' he screamed in his head. The room was a brightly painted **eye-killer.** Each wall was painted a different bright _neon _color. The west wall, which Sanzo had entered through, was _hot pink_, the east wall, directly across from where Sanzo stood, was _bright blinding yellow_, the north wall, to the left of Sanzo was a nauseating color of _yellowish green_, and the south wall, to Sanzo's right was _orange. _**ORANGE!**

Sanzo stumbled forward and bumped into…a giant fluffy chair shaped like a ladybug. Sanzo stared at it, then looked around the room. Every chair in the room was a plushy, animal shaped, fluffy, BUTT-TRAP.

'Oh, HECK no!' he thought, horrified. 'I'm going back to the PRE-K classroom!' He turned to leave, only to find himself face-to-face…or face-to-kneecap…with a tall woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a long yellow dress and was holding a bunch of books.

"O-Oh! You're that boy from earlier…Koryuu Sanzo! Dougji-san's little brother…" she said, remembering what Dougji-san had yelled at her in frustration after he had caught Goku, Nataku, and Lirin.

_-In Kanan's flashback-_

"_WHAT I TELL MY LITTLE BROTHER TO DO IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS YOU NOSY- GAH, IF I WASN'T TRYING TO KEEP THESE PRE SCHOOLERS FROM CUSSING…I HATE BEING A TEACHER!! THE ONLY REASON I AM A TEACHER IS BECAUSE OF MY BROTHER KORYUU!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO BUG TENPOU IN THE LIBRARY!!" Konzen screamed at Kanan, after she had started to reprimand him for hitting his students, and kept going on about his brother. Hey, there's only so much one man can take!_

"_B-But Dougji-san…" Kanan stuttered._

"_GO!! BEFORE I SMACK YOU WITH MY FAN!!" Needless to say, Kanan had run out of the room very fast. Konzen sighed._

"_I'll have to apologize later…what a pain…GOKU PUT DOWN THAT VASE!!"_

_-End-_

'Weirdo…' Sanzo thought as he watched the lady whimper in fright.

'I really need to start listening to Tenpou about getting on Dougji-san's bad side…' Kanan thought. Then, she remembered the fan Konzen had given Sanzo and how it would probably get the boy in trouble. Especially if he had Dougji-san's frightening strength…

"Koryuu Sanzo, please give me the fan your elder brother gave you." she said, holding out her hand. Sanzo blinked at her, then scowled.

"No. Like you said, Konzen, MY BROTHER gave it to me. You can't have it, 'cause he didn't give it to you. If you do take it, then you'd be stealing it. Stealing from a kindergarten student, how nice. You big ol' thief!" he snapped. Kannan gasped.

'I've never had a student talk to me that way!' she thought, horrified.

'No grown-up beside's dad and Konzen is allowed to tell me what to do! NO WAY am I gonna let this lady! And HOW DARE she call me Koryuu!!' Sanzo thought, furious. He glared harder at her.

"And, one more thing…DO NOT, ever in your entire grown-up life, EVER, EVER, EVER, call me Koryuu, EVER AGAIN!!" he shouted at her. The lady flinched back.

Kanan flinched at his tone.

'A student isn't supposed to say these things to a teacher…' she thought. She sighed. 'But I'm letting him…well no more! I will not be pushed around by a TODDLER!' she thought, going from shocked, to pathetic, to determined, to angry in one fell swoop.

Sanzo watched the lady's facial expression's change rapidly with mild interest, poking at the fan in his shirt.

"I'm not a thief! And I will not be spoken to like that! You will show your teacher some respect! Or…Or you will be given detention!" she snapped. Sanzo looked surprised, then angry…well, angrier than he had been. But then he just looked confused.

"Wait…_you're_ MR. Glosse?" he asked. The woman, forgetting her anger, blinked. Then she blushed.

"N-No, I'm Cho Kanan. I'm the substitute teacher. Mr. Glosse, is, well…he's late." she said weakly, rubbing the back of her head. Sanzo gave her a berating look.

'Damn that Hazel Glosse! Putting me in this situation…' Kanan thought angrily. Before Sanzo could respond, though, their little conversation was interrupted by an annoyed voice.

"The teacher is absent on the first day?!" came the smooth, boyish, loud voice from behind them. Sanzo spun around to see a boy around his age with shoulder length red hair and bright, blood red eye's dancing with annoyance…and defiance. He was wearing baggy brown shorts with white sneakers, and a white T-shirt with a blue jacket. Sanzo immediately deemed the boy…'Idiot'.

"Ah! You're…um…Sha Gojyo, am I correct?" Kanan asked. The boy blinked, then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Gojyo. But how did you know, sensei?" he asked. Kanan smiled at him.

"I'm Tenpou's sister. Your elder brother's friend…? Kenren has shown me lots of picture's of you!" she exclaimed. Gojyo blushed.

"Stupid Kenren…" he muttered. "Anyway, why is our teacher absent ON THE FIRST DAY?!" he shouted. Kanan winced.

"He's not absent he's late!" she said. Gojyo scowled.

"Oh, VERY professional!" Gojyo exclaimed, voice dripping with sarcasm. "we're SO lucky to have him for a teacher!" Kanan spluttered angrily, before being pushed gently to the side by a tall, beautiful white-haired man in his 20's with white hair that barley brushed his shoulders, with shiny blue eye's dancing with mischief.

"Why thank you for the compliments Sha Gojyo! You are so sweet!" he exclaimed happily. Then raised his voice slightly so everyone in the room could hear. "It's so nice to have a new teachers pet so early in the year!! Thank you Sha Gojyo!!" Then he laughed at Gojyo, whom was now fuming silently. Gojyo glared at the white haired man and stalked off to kick at one of the fluffy chairs. Sanzo turned to go as well, when Kanan grabbed his shoulder.

"Now wait a minute…" she said. Glosse-sensei smiled warmly at Sanzo, then looked to Kanan.

"Oh Kanan-sensei! What seems to be the problem here?" he asked, fake sugar layering his voice. He lightly slapped Kanan's hand away from Sanzo, whom was about to bite it, and smiled lightly at her.

"Well, this student, Genjo Sanzo-"

"Oh, Genjo Sanzo, could it possibly be Konzen Douji's little brother?" Glosse-sensei interrupted. Kanan-sensei sighed.

"YES he's Douji-san's brother. Now, he has a weapon on his person-"

"Oh! A weapon you say?"

"Yes, a paper fan-"

"A paper fan? My, my, Kanan-chan, that cannot be classified as a weapon, I do believe Konzen-kun use's one on his students." Glosse-sensei said with a chuckle. Kanan sighed once again.

"That's NOT the point!"

Sanzo decided to slip away at that point, using the one-sided argument as cover. When he turned to check that Kanan-sensei wasn't tailing him, he saw her leave, and could have sworn he saw Glosse-sensei wink at him.

"Weird teacher…" Sanzo muttered to himself.

"Hmm, I agree. Glosse-sensei was never much of an authority figure. Or, at least that's what my brother Tenpou and sister Kanan say." came a voice from behind him. Sanzo, not thinking much of it, attention still focused on Glosse-sensei's random-ness and laidback-ness, answered.

"I can see that…who's Tenpou? Name sounds familiar…"

"Tenpou is the school's librarian. And, if I heard correctly, you should know him because he's one of Konzen Douji's good friends."

"Oh…friend of Konzen…Ah! Tenpou, that's right. He made my lunch today…" he said, scowling lightly at the fact that Konzen had made someone else make his lunch instead of doing it himself.

"Oh? So _that's_ who that was for! I was wondering why Tenpou made more than 3 lunch's today."

"Yeah, Konzen was supposed to make a lunch for me, but apparently he didn't feel like it." Sanzo said. The person behind him laughed.

"Oh, he felt like it. He came over last night and tried to make a lunch…all of his results ended up painting our kitchen walls, table's, floor, and ceiling. Tenpou finally decided it would be better if Konzen left the cooking to him." Sanzo laughed.

"Well that explains why he came home wearing Tenpou's cloth's…he showered at your house?"

"Yes, he did."

"Oh man, I wish I could have seen him!"

"Kenren-san was there. He took pictures."

"Oh, now I want to see those pictures."

" I admit, I want to see them to. I got home right when Konzen-san was getting out of the shower." Sanzo smiled.

"At least I'm not the only one who didn't see him…" Then he blinked. He was holding a conversation with someone he didn't know…about his family. Whom, apparently, this kid knew about. He spun around to face the person he'd been talking to.

The boy was his age, with short floppy brown hair, that somewhat covered half his right eye, with deep emerald colored eyes that peered out at Sanzo through thin, clear, wire-rimmed glasses. He was wearing a green t-shirt and long off white pants and brown shoes. He was sitting on a stack of block's made to look like a chair, while holding a thick book, at least ten pages long, in his hands, and was smiling kindly at Sanzo.

"Hello, my name is Cho Hakkai. And you?" he said with a small wave. Sanzo blinked, then waved back.

"I'm Sanzo. Genjo-Koryuu Sanzo."

"And I'M Sha Gojyo!!" shouted a voice to our right. Sanzo turned and glared at the person who ruined his conversation. It was the red-head boy Gojyo from earlier.

"Well, I don't care!" Sanzo snapped at him. Gojyo scowled at him.

"Yeah? Well I don't want you to care!"

"Then why'd you say anything to me?!"

"MAYBE I was talking to Glass's boy over there!"

"Maybe he doesn't WANT to talk to you!"

"Maybe you should let him answer, pretty boy!"

"THAT'S IT!!" Sanzo pulled out his fan and started smacking Gojyo over the head with it, enunciating each of his words with a slap.

"I'M (Hit) NOT (Hit) A (Hit) PRETTY (Hit) BOY!! (Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit)"

"OWW!!!" Gojyo shrieked, covering his head. "You're asking for it!!" Then, Gojyo tackled Sanzo to the ground and they began to roll around, punching, kicking, biting, hair-pulling and more name calling. Hakkai just sat there on his comfy little block-chair wondering if he should do anything about it. He decided he would, after he was done reading.

"IF YOU NOT A PRETTY BOY, WHY DO YOU HAVE A PRETTY FACE?!" Gojyo yelled, yanking Sanzo's golden locks.

"I WAS BORN WITH THIS FACE!!" Sanzo screamed back, chomping Gojyo's leg.

"THEN I FEEL SORRY FOR ANYONE ELSE BORN WITH THAT FACE!!" Kick.

"MY BROTHER HAS MY FACE!!" Punch.

"THEN HE MUST BE AS UGLY AS YOU!!" Pinch.

"DON'T TALK MEAN ABOUT KONZEN!!" HARD chomp.

"OWWWWWW!!!" Trying to pry Sanzo's mouth off his hand. "OWWWWW!!!"

Hakkai smiled as he read the last sentence in his book titled 'The Lonely Little Priest and the Three Kind Beasts'. He closed it with a soft snap, and layed it one the bookshelf where he had gotten it. Then he turned to the two boys who were still fighting, Gojyo having pried Sanzo's mouth of his hand.

"Hey, do you two want to sit with me?" Hakkai asked politely. Both Sanzo and Gojyo stopped mid-hair-tear and mid-arm-twist and turned to Hakkai…well, they did their best to turn to Hakkai.

"Okay." came their simultaneous reply. Hakkai smiled and went to sit in a fluffy white dragon chair. Gojyo and Sanzo got off each other and sat in chairs on either side of Hakkai. Gojyo sat in a red water sprite chair, and Sanzo sat in a green-and-white chair that looked like a bunch of scriptures.

Obviously, they were all now the best of friends.

**End**

Kat: Okay! We're done for now!!

Sanzo: Finally...

Ame: Okay Sanzo, you can go keep your monkey company now.

Sanzo: (Gone)

Ame: Well, damn!

Konzen: (Cover's Chibi Goku's ears) Don't cuss in front of Chibi Goku, I don't need him to go teaching Nataku those words then have them get in trouble saying them!

Tenpou: Ah yes, that would be a problem...

Kat: Why are you here?

Tenpou: I got done cleaning my kitchen and decided to drop by. Konzen, next time, don't touch the blender.

Konzen: ...

Kenren: (Waving pictures) Hee Hee!

Konzen: KENREN!!!! (Chases him)

Kat: Chibi Goku-chan, will you tell people to reveiw?

Chibi Goku: Okay! (Chibi eyes to the audience) Could you reveiw please? If you don't, Kat will be sad, then I will be sad to... (Watery Chibi Eyes, clasps his chibi hands) So will you? Please?

Ame: (Already molesting the little purple reveiw button)

Kat: (Grin) If you don't reveiw, I won't know what you think of my story. So, reveiw! THANKS AGAIN SUSUMI!!! (Is THAT better Attigah Gensui?!)


	3. Enter Goku and the Saru Brigade!

Chapter 3:

Enter Son Goku and the Saru Brigade!

Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo sat on their fluffy chairs eating their lunch, talking about VERY philosophical things while waiting before the most sacred time of the day…

"And _I_ say that if you add to little water to your mud pie it'll be too dry, and un-throw able." Sanzo said, sucking down his apple juice, "So you need to add as much water as possible!" Gojyo took a large bite of his baloney-and-cheese sandwich and scowled.

"But if you add to much water it'll be to messy to throw, and it'll get all over yourself instead of the person you're throwing it at!" he snapped. Sanzo gave him a look,

"Mud-throwing is SUPPOSED to be messy, you dummy!" he growled. Gojyo blinked, then scoffed.

"But you're supposed to get the mud on the other person, stupid!" he said.

"Who are you calling stupid, stupid?!"

"I'm calling you stupid, stupid! And don't call me stupid!!"

Hakkai smiled as he politely ate his noodles while trying to tune out his new friends fighting. It wasn't going so well, but he didn't really care. Because right now since he'd been nervous about meeting new people, he was happy that he had made friends on his first day. Happy Hakkai!

Sanzo was just about to throw his empty noodle bowl at Gojyo when Glosse-sensei stood up.

"Ok all you cute little brats, it's time for…" he paused here, then took a giant step away from the door, "RECESS!!"

"YAAAAY!!!" came the cry of the kindergarten students as they ran out of the room in a stampede. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo where the last to leave.

"Thank you, Glosse-sensei." came ever-polite Hakkai's voice.

"Yeah, thanks." Came ever reluctant to be nice Sanzo's voice.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Came ever idiotic Gojyo's voice. Glosse-sensei smiled.

"You three can call me Hazel-sensei, seeing as how you took the time to say hello to me before running out." he said.

"Okay Hazel-sensei." they all said before darting out the door.

"Heh, cute kids."

**------------**

Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo ran outside and darted straight towards the monkey bars. They looked at it in AWE.

"It's like a castle…with a MUD MOAT!!!" Gojyo yelled happily.

"Yeah…" Sanzo said, walking over and scooping up a handful of good wet mud, "Now, I'll prove to you my theory of MUD-IT-TIVITY!!!" he shouted, throwing the mud at Gojyo's head.

The mud ball caught Gojyo off-guard and knocked him over - PLOP - right into the largest mud puddle.

Hakkai smiled, then walked calmly over to the monkey bars and climbed to the very top. He pulled a cloth bag out of his pocket and tied it to the topmost bar, then slid his glass's inside it. He then climbed down and waited to be caught in the crossfire.

Gojyo slowly got to his feet.

"You know, Sanzo…you're right. Wet mud IS fun to throw…" he said, scooping up and handful of mud and slowly walking towards Sanzo, who had his back to him, bent over scooping up more ammo.

"Hn, about time you saw it my way…" Sanzo snorted. Gojyo smirked evilly from behind him.

"Yeah..but you know, it's even better for…STUFFING!"

"What are you talking abou-AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Sanzo screamed as Gojyo stuff his hand full of mud _down Sanzo's black t-shirt!!_ Gojyo started laughing as Sanzo tried desperately to get the mud out of the back of his shirt. Finally giving up, Sanzo focused on something else…REVENGE!!!!

**------------**

"Outside, single file, don't make me hurt you, you little brats…" grumbled a very grumpy teacher. Guess who? If you don't know, then you really don't know Konzen at all. "Goku, Nataku, Lirin, no making big kids cry this time, got it?"

"B-But I swear he was askin for it!" Goku whined in his defense.

"…He called you a SHORT cutie!!! Damnit Goku, it was a compliment! You're 4 years old, YOU'RE SHORT!! Especially to the 5th grader who's shorts you violated with a lizard!!" Goku pouted.

"What, so the lizard I stuffed down his pants bit him, boo-hoo…" he grumbled. Konzen rolled his eyes, but he inwardly smirked. THAT had been an interesting trip to the nurse's office…

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again!" he snapped. Goku, Nataku, and Lirin nodded and turned to leave. Konzen thought for a minute, then shouted,

"Goku! Wait a minute." Goku turned to his sensei.

"Yes, Konzen-sensei?" Konzen made sure Nataku and Lirin weren't looking, when he bent down and gave Goku a quick smile.

"The lizard thing was funny, good job." Goku smiled brightly at Konzen.

"Hee hee, I try my best!"

"And it works, unfortunately for some people…anyway, Goku, I'm sure you saw the boy that came to the classroom earlier?"

"You mean Grumpy Blond?" Konzen smirked.

"Yeah, Grumpy Blond…you see Goku, that was my little brother, Sanzo."

"Ah! I knew it! I knew he looked like you…only not as cool." Goku said, grinning. Konzen rolled his eyes, then patted Goku's head like one would a kitten, and scratched softly at the area behind his ear. Goku purred slightly and leaned into the touch.

"Anyway, I'd like for you to make friends with him. Ok, Goku? It would make me happy if you did." he said, enjoying these little moment's he and his -though he'd never admit it to anyone, except Tenpou and Kenren…in fact, only Tenpou- favorite student shared.

Goku purred some more, then nodded vigorously.

"Ok, I'll make friends with Grouchy Blond Sanzo!" he exclaimed happily. He grinned up at his -though he'd never admit it to anyone, except maybe Nataku- favorite sensei. "Bye-Bye Konzen-sensei!!" Then he scurried over to his friends.

Konzen smiled slightly to himself, then leaned against a tree.

**------------**

Only when Goku scampered over to his friends did he notice them scowling.

"Something wrong guys?" he asked. Nataku turned to him and jabbed a finger in the direction of their usual hangout, the monkey bars.

"Those big kids are playing on our monkey bars!" he said. Lirin pouted.

"And in our mud!!" Goku glared hard at the boys, Konzen-sensei's little brother, he noted, among them.

"Must be newbies…hasn't anyone told them yet?" he asked to no one in particular, letting a devious smirk spread across his beautiful face, that was -unknown to him, of course- the envy of even older men. Nataku and Lirin couldn't help but be pulled slightly out of their anger at the sight of their 'noble' leader's smirk, and put on one of their own.

"Hasn't any one told them what, Go-kun?" Nataku asked his best friend.

"Yeah, what?" Lirin asked, regaining her bouncy personality.

"Hasn't anyone told them…that the monkey bars are for the Monkey Brigade?"

**------------**

"Saanzoo!! I'm getting' tired of you and yer dirty tricks!" Gojyo snapped, throwing another handful of mud at Sanzo. Sanzo dodged quickly, and scooped up a bunch of mud and knocked Gojyo off his feet with a throw that was as fast(And almost as painful…ALMOST) as a speeding bullet to the kneecap.

"The point of mud fights, is that you get dirty, idiot!" he said. Meanwhile, Hakkai was making mud-balls and putting them in a small pile. Then he built a little mud-wall, hid behind it, and began throwing. The first two throws knocked both other boys down, then the next to snapped them out of the shock they had just received. (And it had nothing to do with the pebbles Hakkai put in his mud-balls, no…because Hakkai _didn't _put pebbles in his mud-balls…[Shifty eyes)

"HAKKAI!!!" Sanzo and Gojyo yelled. Hakkai just smiled at them and hid behind his little wall. Sanzo and Gojyo advanced towards him, but stopped when Hakkai jumped up.

Pre-K students behind you!" he said, then ducked back down. Sanzo and Gojyo turned to see three kids standing there.

There were two boys and a girl. Sanzo recognized two of them, the brown haired boy and the orange haired girl, as kids from Konzen's class. The other boy with black hair, he didn't know. They were standing with the brown haired boy in front, the black haired boy next to him on the right, and the orange haired girl on the left. They all had their arms crossed and looked angry. And, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai saw that they all had muddy hands.

Sanzo glared at them.

"Git lost! You can play somewhere else!" he said. The orange haired girl looked at him.

"But we always play here." she said. "You leave."

"Or at least move over to that mud hole, over by the pull-up bars." said the black haired boy.

"Why don't you go play over there?! We're playing here now, so go!" Gojyo snapped. Then both he and Sanzo turned around to continue advancing towards Hakkai, but were cut off by three mud balls coming in contact with the back of their heads.

"HEY!!" Sanzo shouted, turning around. Hakkai stood up and Gojyo bit his lip to keep from shouting words he heard his brother yell over the phone at his boss and turned around.

"You! Did you throw those mud-balls at us?!" Sanzo asked threateningly. The boy in front smirked.

"And? If I did?" he asked. The others smirked as well, as if it were all one big joke. Sanzo glared at the kid.

"If you did, I'll make you pay!" he snapped. The boy's smirk turned into a frown.

"Oh? Well, ya know whut? I'ma make you pay for invading the territory of the Saru Brigade!" he snapped. Hakkai blinked.

"Saru…brigade?" he asked. The brown haired boy turned to him.

"Yeah…I'm the leader of the Saru brigade, the rulers of these monkey bars! I'm Son Goku, the black haired boy is Nataku, and the girl is Lirin. Now git away from our bars!" he said proudly. Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai promptly busted up.

"S-Saru brigade!!" Hakkai laughed.

"Hahahahaha!! Rulers of...of the monkey bars!!" Laughed Gojyo.

"R-Ridiculous!" Sanzo laughed. Goku, Nataku, and Lirin glared at them.

"Oh, you've done it now! Nataku, Lirin! Attack!" he shouted. Nataku ran up and tackled Hakkai, while Lirin followed up with a punch to Gojyo's gut. Then Goku, with the agility and climbing skills of a monkey, ran past Sanzo, scurried up the monkey bars and grabbed Hakkai's glass's. he then took them and threw them in the middle of the mud puddle. Sanzo gasped and glared up at Goku.

"Pick them up! Now!" he shouted. Goku grinned down at him.

"Pick them up! Now!" Goku mocked, climbing down at sticking his tongue out at Sanzo. Sanzo growled, then walked over and picked up Hakkai's glass's and set them on the grass. Then he turned and charged at Goku, tackling him to the mud. They then set about beating each other senseless.

**------------**

Konzen leaned against a tree, irritated because Kannan had confiscated his cigarettes. Then the first grade teacher, Hazel Glosse decided to walk over.

"Hello, Konzen! How're you?" he asked cheerfully. Konzen glared at him.

"Fine. Better if you left." he grunted. Hazel grinned.

"Ok…I just came over to tell you that there's a bit of a problem with three of your kids, and three of mine." he said.

"So? Handle it yourself." he said. Hazel grinned wider.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I won't be able to break up that fight…" he said. Konzen's eyes snapped open.

"FIGHT?!" he snapped. Hazel nodded.

"Yep. Fight. Quite a tussle, really. I didn't know Pre-K children could fight that well…" he said. Konzen blinked the grabbed Hazel by the shoulders.

"WHERE?!" Hazel pointed.

"Monkey bars…" and all of a sudden he was dropped and Konzen was GONE. Hazel gave a low whistle.

".001 seconds, nice…"

**------------**

Konzen raced towards the monkey bars.

'Damnit Goku…can't you keep out of trouble for even a little bit?' he thought angrily. He came upon the scene in a matter of seconds and was met by the sight of what seemed to be Mud wrestling…toddler style.

Cho Hakkai, Tenpou and Kannan's little brother, glasses-less, was wrestling with Nataku. He was currently yanking fiercely at his hair, while Nataku kicked his leg's repeatedly.

Sha Gojyo, Kenren and Jein's little brother, was fighting with Lirin, who was currently gnawing on his shoulder and scratching at his face, while he was kneeing her in the stomach.

And Sanzo, _his_ little brother, was on top of Goku ripping at his hair and stuffing mud in his face, while Goku thrashed about wildly kicking Sanzo's side's, legs, and scratching at his chest.

"STOP!!! NOW!!!" Konzen bellowed. They all froze and turned towards Konzen. His face was red with anger and he was just radiating fury. Goku was the first to recover, and took this opportunity to shove Sanzo off of him. At being thrown off, Sanzo jumped up, and in a mad fury, kicked mud into Goku's face. The mud got into Goku's eyes, and he howled in pain, rubbing furiously at his eyes. Then, he began to cry because it stung so much.

"Wuh…Wuh…WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" he cried. Sanzo looked shocked, and Konzen was by Goku's side instantly.

"Goku? Goku it's alright, open your eye's…" he said, trying to pry Goku's hands away from his face. Goku howled louder and shook his head.

"I-I c-can't!! It huuuuurts!!!! It hurts, Konzen-sensei!!! WAAAAAH!!!" he cried. Konzen sighed and picked him up.

"I'll take you to the nurse, alright? Hush up, now…" he murmured to Goku. Then he turned to glare at the others.

"Follow me. _Now."_ he growled. The kids did as they wee told, and got up to follow him inside.

Hazel walked up to him and smiled.

"Need any help, Konzen?" he asked. Konzen glared at him, and walked on by.

**------------**

Inside the nurse's office, the nurse checked out Goku's eyes while Konzen and the kids waited outside. Konzen took this time to scold.

"Nataku! Lirin! Since Goku isn't here, you'll be telling me what were you three thinking, getting in a fight!" he snapped. 'Unbelievable, I tell him to make friends with Sanzo, and he goes to beat him up!'

Nataku and Lirin looked down.

"It's my fault, Konzen-sensei…Goku might not have gotten violent with them if I hadn't gotten so mad that they were hangin out at our spot…" Nataku murmured. Lirin nodded.

"Yeah…it's all Nataku's fault." she said. Nataku blinked then turned to glare at her.

"Hey!!" he snapped. She turned to him.

"Whut?" she asked.

"Enough!" Konzen snapped. "You're telling me all this happened because _all of you_ got possessive over your 'territory'? And you're saying you couldn't just tell them that you usually hang out there, so they'd at least share?" he asked angrily.

"We did tell 'em! But they told us to leave, cuz they wuz playin' there now!" Lirin said. "We even asked nicely!" Konzen turned to Sanzo and the others.

"And? You couldn't have shared? You just had to fight with them?" he asked. Then he turned to glare at Sanzo. "AND, if that wasn't bad enough, you had to go and kick mud in Goku's face when I had told you to stop?"

"Hey! He pushed me!" Sanzo snapped. Konzen glared at him harder.

"Because he wanted you to get off of him! He's SMALLER than you Sanzo, you were hurting him!" he said. Sanzo huffed and looked away. Konzen then turned to Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Well?!" he snapped. They both winced.

"It's just that…we were there first and…" Gojyo started. Konzen held up a hand.

"And you couldn't just share?"

"They told us to move, they didn't say anything about sharing!" Hakkai said. Konzen growled, then sighed.

"Nataku, Lirin, you'll have no recess tomorrow, because I have told you repeatedly to not get into trouble today. Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, you'll have no recess tomorrow either because getting into fights over stupid things like territory is a bad thing. And I'll be telling all your parents…and or guardians." he said. Just then the nurse stepped out of the nurse's office and turned to Konzen.

"Goku will be fine, his eyes will just sting for a while. But I cleaned him up, and there will be no infection, luckily for him." she said, pushing Goku out, who immediately latched onto Konzen's leg. She smiled at him, then walked back into her office. Konzen called a thanks after her, then turned to Goku.

"You alright?" he asked. Goku nodded. Konzen smiled.

That's good…now, for the up-front punishment." he said. Goku's eyes widened and he backed up. (A/N: It would a good time to play funny carnival music at this point in the story!)

"N-No!!" he exclaimed, then covered his head, just as Konzen's fan came down on it.

"OWW!!" he whined. Konzen then turned to Nataku and Lirin, who gulped, then covered their heads. Konzen brought his fan down on each of their heads.

"OWW!!" they both whined. Lastly, Konzen turned to Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo. They all eyed the fan, then the three Pre-K kids on the floor, clutching their heads as if someone had just blown a horn in their ears. They began to back away slowly.

"No you don't!" Konzen said, almost happily. He swung his fan and it connected with all three of their heads at the same time.

"OWWWWW!!! KONZEN!!" Sanzo yelled, holding his head.

"YEOWCH!!!" Gojyo shouted, clutching his hair over the spot where the fan hit.

"Owie…" Hakkai said, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Konzen smiled and stuffed the fan back into wherever-it came from. (A/N: Seriously, where do they put that thing? Ooh…mental image…anyway, carnival music end!) Then he turned to Sanzo.

"Sanzo, apologize to Goku for the mud." he said, then he turned to Goku. "Goku, apologize…for everything else." Goku glared half-heartedly at him then turned to Sanzo, whom was already glaring in his direction. Goku held out his hand. Sanzo, begrudgingly, took it.

"Sorry…Goku." he said stiffly.

"Sorry…Grouchy Blonde." Goku said. Sanzo glared at him.

"WHAT?!" he snapped. "MY NAME IS SANZO!!!" Goku grinned.

"Kay…sorry, _Sanzo_." he said. Sanzo glared at him.

"AAAHHH!!! YOU ARE EVIL!!! EVIL LITTLE BOY!!!" he shrieked. Then he turned to stomp back outside.

"I'M GOING BACK OUTSIDE, KONZEN!!" he shouted. Hakkai bowed quickly to Nataku and followed him. Gojyo nodded towards Lirin, then followed them as well. Konzen smiled and shook his head. Then he turned to his students.

"To class with you, you little snot rockets…" he snapped. Nataku, Lirin and Goku smiled up at him, then scurried off to class. Konzen sighed and followed them.

'I get the feeling…that this isn't over." he thought.

**------------**

Outside, Sanzo stalked over to where he had left Hakkai's glass's and stared. They weren't there!

"But…I left 'em right here!" he said. Hakkai looked disappointed.

"It's ok Sanzo…I can see pretty good without them, I can wait for Tenpou to buy me new ones." he said, trying to comfort his friend. Sanzo shook his head.

"But I left 'em right here!" he shouted stubbornly.

"Sure they ain't somewhere else? I mean, you were kind angry." Gojyo said. Sanzo glared at him.

"Right. Here." he snapped. But even so, they checked all around the mud puddle, even in the mud puddle. But they found nothing. Sanzo glared at his feet.

"I'm sorry Hakkai…" he said. Hakkai smiled.

"It's ok Sanzo, like I said, I'll just wait for new ones." he said. Sanzo sighed.

"Whatever…Goku?" he asked surprised. Hakkai and Gojyo looked up and sure enough, Goku was standing there. He smiled at them and held out Hakkai's glass's.

"Nataku didn't want 'em to git stolen, so he grabbed 'em before going inside and forgot to give 'em back to ya. So…here!" he said brightly. Hakkai smiled at Goku.

"Thank very much, Goku-kun." he said. Goku wrinkled his nose.

"Just Goku. I'm not used to name endings. Kay, 'Kai?" he asked. Hakkai blinked at his new nickname, but just smiled.

"Alright, Goku." Goku then turned to Sanzo.

"Hey, Hey, Sanzo!" he said. Sanzo looked at him.

"Whut now?" he asked defensively. Goku smiled brightly at him.

"Will you be my friend?" he asked. Sanzo's mouth dropped open. So did Gojyo's, and Hakkai's.

"…Whut?" they all asked simultaneously. Goku grinned.

"I forgot that Konzen-sensei wanted us to be friends. And since he wanted it, I want it! And besides, I think you're cool. For a Kindergartener, I mean." he said. Sanzo glared at him, then smiled and held out his hand.

"Ok then…but only because you seem a little cool…for a Pre-Kindergartener." he said. Goku grinned and shook his hand, then, to Sanzo's surprise, stepped forward and patted Sanzo's hair.

"It's so pretty, like the sun! Just like Konzen-sensei's!" he said. Then he backed up. "Bye-Bye! See you in the library later!" Then he was gone, running back to the building.

Sanzo blinked, then lightly touched his hair.

"Like the sun?" he asked himself.

**OMAKE THEATER!**

**Part One - Goku's Hair Habit: How Come You Didn't?**

Konzen was helping Goku, Nataku, and Lirin get cleaned up. He's gotten used to having a washcloth, a bucket of water, and a bar of soap in school. Then Nataku said he had forgotten to give Hakkai's glass's back, and had to go give them to him. Goku, who was already clean, volunteered to deliver them, since he had 'Forgotten to do something to' and, against his better judgment, Konzen had let him leave. After Nataku and Lirin were clean, he looked out the window and saw Goku talking to Sanzo and the others. He saw Goku reach forward and pat Sanzo's hair, then run back into the building. Konzen blinked, then turned to the door just as Goku walked in. He gave Goku a questioning look, and Goku smiled.

"I did whut you said, Konzen-sensei, I made friends with Sanzo!" he exclaimed. Nataku and Lirin cheered and began a little celebratory dance. Konzen blinked then smiled.

'Ah, so that's what that was…I remember when he did that to me, I…wait a minute…' he thought. He looked at Goku, just in time to have a bunch of daisy's shoved in his face.

"Picked 'em for you before I talked to Sanzo." he said. Konzen took them and nodded.

"How come you didn't pull out his hair when you did that, like you pulled out mine?" he asked. Goku blinked, then sweat-dropped.

"Uhh…"

**OMAKE END!!**

* * *

Kat: YAYS!! FINALLY FINISHED!!! Phew, 10 pages, not including the authors note!! That's long, compared to the other 2 chapters! The 2nd chapter only had 5 pages, and the 1st chapter only had 3!!

Ame: Yeah! This was loooooooooooooooooooooooooo-(Continued)

Kat: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of 'Kindergarten, SAIYUKI style!' If you're good, I might just update sooner! I already have half the next chapter written in my head! (Waits for Ame's smart-ass comment)

Ame: -ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-(Continued)

Kat: …

Sanzo: If it's written in your head, then it'll never be written.

Kat: Thank you, Sanzo. …HEY!!!

Sanzo: (Smirks)

Goku: (Laughs)

Kat: (Pout) Anyway! I already have a lot planned for this story, and I can't wait to share it with you! …But you'll have to. Because after I post chapter 4, I'll be working on posting 2 different stories. But don't fret, because I already have the first one written in a notebook…somewhere… I just need to type it. And the second one I just need to finish up the first chapter.

Gojyo: And with you're procrastination, and you're obsession with seeing that Mr. Megorium's Wonder Emporium movie at the mall with Ame this weekend, it'll be sometimes next weekend, if we're lucky, before you post those stories, then another week before you post chapter 5.

Kat: TT.TT NO FAITH!! I swear, I will have chapter 4 and the two stories posted by Friday, then chapter 5 posted by the weekend!

Gojyo: Riiiight…

Kat: AME!!!

Ame: -ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-(Continued)

Kat: … (Shake's head) Anywho, the first story is an AlternateUniverse ultimate crossover between a bunch of my favorite anime's (Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden, YuYu Hakashu, Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Inuyasha and possibly others that I can't remember right now) and you can bet that it won't be a big mess that is impossible to understand either, I'll write it the best I can. Not that anyone's else's isn't. It's just, all the AU ultimate crossover's I've read were crack-fic's.

Konzen: …You better not make me a teacher again…

Kat: …(Shifty eyes) Suuuuuuure… Anywho, my second story is a crossover between YuYu Hakashu and Saiyuki/Saiyuki Gaiden. But Gaiden is only in the first chapter, second chapter, then it's just hinted. I did this because I wanted to address the fact that Yoko's Kurama's eyes are golden like Goku's, which are the symbol of a heretic child of the Earth, and that, unlike most anime fox's, has EARTH powers, instead of fire. Oh, but he won't be related to Goku, no. Also, with Yusuke there, Gojyo and Goku can fight with someone else over food!! YAYS!!!

Sanzo: (YAWN)

Kat: Ok, I get it! Review please, bye-bye!

Ame: -oooooooooooooooooong chapter!

Everyone: (Stare)

Ame: What? What'd I miss?


	4. Enter Tenpou and Kenren!

Kat: CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ame: START!  
Kitten: I'M HERE TO!!  
Ame/Kat: GO AWAY!!!  
Kat: In this chapter you learn a bit about Goku's past, how Konzen met Goku! Also, Kenren and Tenpou show up, and Kenren acts like the idiot he is, and Tenpou-  
Ame: Tenpou is as Tenpou does.  
Kat: Ok……and Kougaji and his crew make a short appearance.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Enter Tenpou and Kenren!

Sanzo sat, upside down on his plushy chair, staring at Gojyo who had pulled his chair in front of Sanzo's and was also upside down and staring at him. Hakkai had pulled his chair so he was in between them to the right, sitting normally.

"So…you two are having a staring contest upside down. What's the point?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo, eyes still locked with Gojyo's, waved a hand.

"Because…we've already had a staring contest right side up and it was boring. So we did this." he said. Gojyo did a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, also, we can see who's head explodes first from filling up with blood." he said. Hakkai nodded.

"Uh-huh…never thought of it that way." he said. Then Hazel walked over.

"Ah, yes…I'd guess that Sanzo's head explodes first." he said. Sanzo wrinkled his nose.

"Why mine?" he asked. Hazel grinned.

"Because, Gojyo has more room in his head for all the blood, since his brain is so small." Gojyo jerked his head up.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. Hazel laughed and Sanzo cheered.

"I won! I beat stupid Gojyo!" he exclaimed. Gojyo fell out of his chair and glared at Sanzo.

"Shut up, pretty boy!" he snapped. Sanzo slide out of his chair and glared at him.

"Stupid! At least I'm pretty and not ugly like you!" he said. Gojyo glared at him more.

"You're ugly!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You, now take that!" Sanzo exclaimed, pulling out his fan and smacking Gojyo with it. Gojyo grabbed his head and lunged at Sanzo. But Hazel grabbed the back of his shirt and picked him up.

"Now, now…time to go to the library!" he said happily. Hakkai's eyes sparkled behind his glass's.

"Library…I can get more books…and see Tenpou…" he said happily, smiling brightly. Gojyo and Sanzo sweat dropped.

"'Kai you're kinda nerdy…" Gojyo said. Hakkai pouted.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly. Sanzo shook his head.

"No you're not, Gojyo's an idiot. Now come on." he said, grabbing Hakkai's hand and dragging him from the room. Gojyo struggled out of Hazel's grip and followed them.

"Hey! I am not an idiot!" he exclaimed, catching up to them and grabbing Hakkai's other hand. Sanzo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…" he said. Hakkai smiled and held their hands a little tighter.

'We're friends…' he thought happily.

---

Konzen lead his class down the hallway, keeping his most troublesome students at the front of the line where he could make sure they didn't hurt or annoy anyone. He really needed to get to the library and talk to Tenpou about everything that had happened. Tenpou, after all, was Hakkai's guardian. And if Tenpou was there, Kenren was bound to be there. Especially at this time of day, when he knew Konzen would be there. He never could pass up an opportunity to annoy the blond man. Konzen needed, to his disdain, to speak with Kenren as well, seeing as how Kenren was Gojyo's guardian. Konzen sighed. And to think, Tenpou and Kenren were what he considered 'Best friends'.

Goku looked up at his beloved sensei and smiled. From the look of anger/annoyance of his face, it was obvious to the brunette that Konzen was thinking of his friends. He looked to the side and saw Nataku pulling an apple he had saved from lunch out of his sleeve and begin to munch on it. That was so like Nataku…Goku's best friend. No, they were more than best friends. The thing between the two…it was more brotherly than friendly. Goku was as confident and brave as he was because he always knew Nataku would be right there beside him when he needed rescuing. Goku couldn't really imagine his life being complete without the other golden eyed boy. Goku thought of the other two older people he considered 'loved ones'.

Tenpou Gensui, a handsome man with shoulder length brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was very kind, and funny to. He always brought Goku snacks like candy everyday. And, he always came with Konzen and Kenren to visit Goku at the orphanage where Goku lived. His sweet, kind, and gentle personality aside, he always managed to bother Konzen in some way, though Goku never really understood how.

Kenren Taishou, another handsome man with short spiky red hair and a weird tattoo on his forehead. He wore a long black jacket with and orange shirt and black jeans. He also wore a skull necklace around his neck. He is like a big brother to Goku, and they both care about each other very much, just like the rest of Goku's friends. He is always sarcastic, and loves to tease Goku…to bad Goku doesn't understand what he's talking about most of the time.

Goku's chest welled up with a happy, joyful feeling he always felt when he thought of his beloved 'family'. He had never told any of them this, but he couldn't have survived even this long without them. The orphanage was a terrifying place, for one so young. It was cold and dark, and Goku couldn't stand it. If Konzen hadn't come along and saved him when he did, Goku didn't know what he would have done…though Goku wasn't out of the orphanage, he always had a small sliver of sunlight in the darkness to comfort him when things got scary.

-Goku's Flashback-

_Three and a half year old 'Saru' sat outside in the corner of the yard snuggled in between the two side's of the fences surrounding the yard. He had kicked it enough to make a dent just big enough for him to be comfortable. He held in his small hands a charred piece of a photograph. In the photograph, a beautiful woman gazed up at him. She had long fluffy brown hair and bright golden eyes. Her tan face beamed up at him, with rosy dimple's and loving eyes. She wore a dark forest green shirt spilt slightly down the middle being held together by a black thread. 'Saru' could only see a bit of her smooth black pants before the picture began to curl and darken from being burned. They had found this picture held tightly in his small fist when they unearthed him from the burnt remains of 'his' house in an only slightly charred thick orange blanket only six months ago. _

_Apparently the person to last live in the house had died and left it to one of her relatives. That person had gone away and left the woman in the picture, 'Saru's' mom, to house-sit. At least, that was what the police said. They didn't know who 'Saru's' mom was, or even where she came from. All they knew was that she wasn't from the state they lived, and they didn't have the slightest clue as to her background, because the owner of the house had been murdered only hours after the house burned. And little 'Saru', being only three years old at the time didn't remember anything about his mother, besides the fact that she was very pretty, and they lived in a place with lots of flowers. So 'Saru', written off as not having any living relatives, was dumped in a nearby orphanage where he would spend the rest of his life, or at least until he was adopted or grew old enough to run away._

'_Saru' had snuck out of his room to come outside and see the sunrise. He loved the sunrise, because it sometimes drudged up old memories that were buried deep in the dark recess's of his childish mind. Memories of sitting on someone's lap, getting his already-long hair braided by strong yet nimble fingers, or soft and gentle fingers. Suddenly a gust of wind blew the photograph out of his hands, and through the holes in the fence. He grabbed for it desperately, only to have slip right through his fingers. He screamed after it, as if willing the wind to bring it back to him. He couldn't reach it…he slid to his knee's, buried his face in his hands and cried. _

_Suddenly he felt a hand on his head. He looked up in slight surprise, thinking it was one of the orphanage ladies. The sun rose with his eyes, outlining beautiful golden hair that shone as brilliantly at the sun itself. Two tired looking violet eyes stared down at him, though behind the tiredness 'Saru' see a slight hint of curiosity. 'Saru's' breath caught in his throat as the man who owned that hair and those eyes stood and climbed over the fence and landed on the ground next to him. He was beautiful, and wore a long purple shirt that went past his slender hips and long black pants that reached down just a little past his ankles. He was, for some odd reason, bare-foot, holding a pair of gray open-toed sandals in his hands. He was an obvious fan of gray jewelry, having a gray choker, a gray bracelet that clamped onto his right thigh just under the hem of his shirt, a type of metal gray belt that fit tightly around his waist over his shirt, and two gray circlets that were clamped tightly around his short sleeves._

_He turned to 'Saru' and knelt in front of him, holding out the piece of 'Saru's' picture he had lost. 'Saru' reached out to take it, but his hand went past the photo to grab hold of some of the gorgeous sun-like hair._

"_It's so pretty…" he murmured. The man's eyes widened in surprise and he lifted his hand to lightly touch 'Saru's'. A brilliant smile spread across 'Saru's' face and his grip tightened around the lock of the man's hair._

"_You shine like the sun!" he exclaimed happily. The man's mouth fell open slightly as he stared at the child in front of him._

"_YOU!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" screamed one of the orphanage ladies, whom had come out to find 'Saru'. All to soon their moment was shattered, as a shocked and scared 'Saru' jerked back from the man…bringing with him the lock of hair he had clung so tightly to. The man fell backwards onto his butt and grabbed at his head in pain._

"_OWWW!!!" he shouted. "STUPID MONKEY!!!" The lady, whom 'Saru' knew as one of his favorite orphanage ladies; Ling, ran over and picked 'Saru' up and held him closely._

"_Sir, what were you doing to Saru?!" she exclaimed. The man picked himself up and, brushing himself off, glared at Ling. _

"_I was doing nothing to that brat, except returning this damn photo to him!" he snapped, thrusting the photo into Ling's free hand. "Then he started spouting off nonsense about my hair, then, he pulled some out!" Ling looked confused, then glared at him._

"_Liar! Saru has never talked once since he's been in this orphanage! Now tell the truth!" she snapped back. The man growled._

"_He talked to me! Said my hair was like the sun, then you came along and he pulled it out! See, he's still holding it!" the man said, jabbing a finger at the fistful of golden hair still clenched in 'Saru's' hands. "And why do you keep calling him a monkey?! That's no name, I only said it because I was insulting him!" Ling scowled._

"_I call him Saru because that is the name I gave him! I told you already, he hasn't talked since he got here, and he never told the police his name!" she snapped. The man looked at 'Saru', then at the spot where 'Saru' had been sitting, then back to 'Saru'._

"…_His name is Goku." he said simply. Ling stared at him._

"_What did you say?" she asked. The man glared at her._

"_His name is GOKU. Got it? His name is Son Goku." he said. Ling glared at him._

"_And how do you know-" _

"_He wrote it in the dirt. He wrote 'Son Go' in the dirt behind you. And I think 'Go' is a stupid first name, so I went ahead and added the 'Ku'. Simple as that." he said. Ling turned around and looked at what 'Saru' had written in the dirt. Their was a small picture of a kid that looked like 'Saru', only with a monkey tail and ears, and 'Son Go' written in childish letters above it's head. Ling blinked. _

"_But…" she muttered. Then she turned to the man. "Who are you?" The man shrugged._

"_Konzen. Konzen Douji. I'm 20, and was on my way to a friends house to give him some medicine that my father made for him. I saw this kid crying, and I saw that piece of picture, so I picked it up and tried to give it back." he said. He turned to jump back over the fence. "And I'll be late if I don't hurry. See you never, Son Goku."_

'_Saru' blinked. 'Goku…Goku…Goku…' he thought. Then he smiled._

"_Son…Goku…" he said. Ling gasped and looked down at him. Konzen stopped and turned to look at him. Goku smiled beautifully at him._

"_My name Son Goku!" he exclaimed. Konzen smiled lightly at him._

"_Yeah, and? Do you like it?' he asked. Goku nodded vigorously. _

"_My mamma call me Goku! Konzen call me Goku! I Goku, I happy!" he said, clapping his hands. Ling stared at him in shock._

"_Your…mother…?" she asked numbly. Konzen raised an eyebrow. _

"_Thought he was an orphan. Mind explaining?" he asked. Ling nodded and told him about Goku. Konzen stared at Goku throughout the whole story, whom was smiling at him. Ling sighed._

"_And that's what I was told by the police." she said. Konzen nodded. _

"_So…why'd he talk to me?" he asked. Goku looked up at him and grinned._

"'_Cause Konzen my sun, and tat's tat!" he said. Konzen turned red and Ling laughed. _

"_Well, their's your answer!" she said. Konzen glared at her and climbed over the fence._

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm going to see Kenren…" he muttered. Ling smiled._

"_Saru…I mean Goku seems to have taken a liking to you. Do you think maybe you could…?" she asked, leaving the question in the air. Konzen rolled his eyes._

'_Like I'd waste my time coming to see some orphanage brat all the time…' he thought. He was about to make this clear to Ling when Goku smiled at him with that breath-taking smile he had given him when they first met._

"_Konzen has to come back, he's my sun and the sun always rise's!" he said. Konzen stared at him, then sighed._

"_Yeah sure, I'll come back…when I feel like it." he said, before turning and walking away. Ling smiled and waved after him, and Goku grinned to himself._

"_Bye-Bye Konzen!" _

_And Konzen came back everyday after that._

_-_End Flashback-

Goku closed his eyes as he felt his hand cover his heart as he thought of this, and all the joyful feelings that had welled up burst into bloom on his face in the form of a smile with a beauty and glory to rival that of a goddess. It was the same smile that stole the breath and hearts of those around him.

And, as fate would have it, Nataku turned to face his friend to ask if they were going to make paste today or tomorrow. He caught sight of the rare and luxurious smile that graced his best friend's lips and choked on the apple he had been eating.

His choking caught Lirin's attention and she squealed for Konzen, who turned and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Nataku choking.

He immediately grabbed the boy and began thumping him on the back. When Nataku was ok, he turned to see where Goku had been during all this, saw the smile, lost all will to breath, and jumped back and banged his head against the library door. He got up, just in time to have the door swing open and bash his head _again, _for a red haired man to step out.

The man peeked around the door to see who he had hit, laughed when he saw who it was, then turned to see if he could find Goku or Nataku in the mess. He saw Goku's smile, choked on nothing, then pulled a camera out of nowhere and began snapping pictures.

Konzen stood up with a HUGE lump on his head, growled, then lunged at the red-haired man and began to strangle him.

At this time, Goku opened his eyes, and looked around. He saw Nataku gasping for breath on the ground, Lirin patting him on the back, Konzen with a large lump on his head strangling someone he knew, and the rest of his classmates cowering in terror behind an open locker door. He blinked in confusion.

"Did…I miss something?" he asked timidly.

---

Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo stood in line, heading towards the library. They still had their hands linked as they followed behind Hazel. Suddenly they heard shouting and Hazel stopped.

"What is it Hazel-sensei?" Hakkai asked as Sanzo and Gojyo tried to see around their teacher. Hazel smiled.

"Oh, looks like Konzen-sensei is venting anger on some poor unsuspecting soul." he said. Sanzo and Gojyo jumped around their teacher to see. Hakkai followed closely behind them.

"That's my brother Kenren!" Gojyo exclaimed. Hakkai nodded in Kenren's direction. He had met him before, seeing as the man always stopped over at their house to take pictures. Sanzo stared at the scene.

"That's my brother Konzen strangling your brother!" Sanzo said. Gojyo squeaked, then ran over to try and pull Konzen off of Kenren. Sanzo and Hakkai ran over to help, but Hakkai got distracted by a confused and worried Goku and a still gasping for breath Nataku.

Sanzo grabbed Konzen's pants while Gojyo grabbed Kenren's coat.

"Konzen! Leggo of the redhead!" Sanzo shouted.

"Konzen-sensei! Leggo of my brother!" Gojyo shouted.

"Are you two alright; Goku, Nataku?" Hakkai asked. Nataku, taking one last gasp, looked up at Hakkai and grinned.

"Ima kay!" he said. Hakkai smiled, though he had no idea what the black haired child had just said. Goku grinned at Hakkai:

"Ima kay now Nataku's kay!" he said. Hakkai sweat-dropped.

Konzen growled, but due to the tugging on his jeans he released his choke hold on Kenren's neck. Kenren began gasping for breath, then he shot a dirty look at Konzen, who just brushed it off.

Then the library door opened and a pretty brown haired man in a white lab coat and glass's stepped out and smiled at everyone.

"My, my, aren't we all having fun out here? But I think we've done the hallway- and the library door -enough harm. Shall we enter the library together, my friends?" he asked politely. Hakkai gave a happy little shriek and ran over to hug the man.

"Big brother!" he squealed. The man smiled down at him.

"Ah, hello Hakkai." he crooned softly, stroking Hakkai's smooth brown hair. Konzen looked at him.

"Hey Tenpou…the hallway incident is Kenren's fault." he said. Kenren sputtered at Konzen, before being silenced by a nasty glare.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…let's go in! I've got picture's to take!" he shouted, before walking dramatically into the library. Tenpou smiled at his antics, and led Konzen, Hazel, and the rest of the (Slightly terrified in some cases) children into the library after him.

---

Tenpou ran through standard library procedure when all the kids were seated on the carpet. There were older kids in the library with them, the others noted.

The big kids that stood out to Goku and Sanzo's groups though, were the ones standing in a small group off to the side, separated from their class.

The tallest one was a boy with long red hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt, and a black vest with a white trim over it. He also had on black boots and white jeans with a black belt. He looked very calm, yet superior.

The second tallest was another boy with a mark of his nose made in blue marker. He had short black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a white cloak-like thing with a black belt and black boot. He had a smirky kind of face.

The last, and the shortest, was a girl with long purple hair and red eyes. She wore a red shirt and purple jacket, and white jeans with a black belt over her shirt. She had a kind, happy face.

Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, Nataku, Gojyo, and Lirin all eyed them. They were from the Elementary school building. The school -Or, academy- was split into four building, all separated by the large P.E. field. It was like a huge square, with four smaller squares on each side of the big square, connected only by tiny rectangles. Those 'rectangles' were a pretty stone pathway with a small picket fence going along the edge's. It had a slanted roof held up by support beams.

Sanzo, Goku, and the others were in the Day Care/Pre-Grade building.

Those kids over there were in the Elementary school building.

"Hey, Sanzo, you think-" Goku started, only to be cut off by Tenpou reading rules.

"No running." he said politely, reading off the list.

Goku, Nataku, Lirin, Sanzo, and Gojyo pouted. Hakkai sat on the library floor watching.

"No yelling."

Goku, Nataku, Lirin, and Gojyo pouted. Hakkai and Sanzo sat on the floor watching.

"No checking out more than two books."

Hakkai and Sanzo pouted. Goku, Nataku, Lirin, and Gojyo sat and watched.

"No checking out movies, except for teachers."

Sanzo and Gojyo pouted. "Movie-ist." Gojyo grumbled.

"No _flash photography._"

Kenren grumbled, "That was directed at me…" Konzen rolled his eyes.

"No, really?" he asked sarcastically. Kenren elbowed his arm. Konzen punched his face.

"No hitting."

Konzen scowled, then reached for Kenren's neck.

"No strangling."

Konzen scowled and crossed his arms. Kenren laughed at his expense.

"No laughing at Konzen's expense."

"Aw come on! Tenpou, you're making that up!"

"No accusing the librarian of making up rules."

"…" Kenren blinked, and opened his mouth.

"No talking at all if your name starts with 'Ken' and ends with 'Ren'."

"…" Kenren glared at the brown haired librarian, who just smiled.

"No going sticking gum to underside of table."

The black haired elementary kid froze, as he had just been about to do just that. The red head laughed at him.

"No laughing at those who get in trouble."

"…" Silence from the redhead, who was now looking respectively at Tenpou.

"No eating."

Goku and Nataku froze with their mouths stuffed full of candy.

"No kicking."

The black haired boy, once again caught in the act, froze in the process of kicking the purple haired girl in the back of the leg. He scowled at Tenpou.

"No scowling. Your face will freeze that way," he smirked here. "Just ask Konzen-sensei." Konzen scowl deepened at this, and most kids dropped their scowls. But Sanzo knew better. Konzen had been born scowling.

"Hmm…I suppose that's all. Have fun, everyone." Tenpou finish's, smiling sweetly at everyone. A few kids grumble, a few kids pout, and a few kids tremble in fright. As it should be.

---

While the kids go and look at books, Konzen and Kenren walk over to Tenpou's desk.

"Dude, your rules suck." says Kenren. Tenpou blinks. Kenren had his lips clenched together so it wouldn't be counted as talking, so it came out as, "Mmmm, mm mmm mm."

"…Kenren, I said no eating! What is so good that you'd disobey me?" Tenpou asked in a fake-stern voice. Kenren glared at him.

"Mmm mm mmm! (I can't talk!)" he snapped through his lips. Tenpou sighed.

"If you continue to disobey the no eating rule, I'll just have to punish you. By making you clean my room for me. All by yourself." he said happily. Kenren looked horrified.

"NO! You can't, I wasn't, you just, NO!!!" he babbled, finally opening his mouth. Tenpou smiled at him.

"You just broke the -No talking if your name starts with a 'Ken' and ends with a 'Ren'- rule. You have cleaning duty!" he said. Kenren looked dumbstruck. Konzen looked at Tenpou.

"You planned that, didn't you?" he asked. Tenpou just smiled.

"Now, now, Konzen you know I'm far to lazy to do that. Anyway, Kenren the rule's been abolished, you can talk now." he said. Kenren pouted.

"Well, my cleaning your room aside, will you pose for me? I need pictures of cute librarians and teachers for the school column." he said, then he winked at Tenpou. "Won't find any cuter librarian's than you." Tenpou smiled and reached over and patted Kenren's head.

"How sweet…but I'm your babysitter, not your boyfriend." he said sweetly. Kenren smirked.

"That's what you saw now…but mark my words, Tenpou Gensui, there isn't a man alive I can't seduce." he said. Tenpou just smiled. Konzen rolled his eyes.

"They're leaving me out of the conversation…again." he muttered to himself, wrapping his slender arms around his shoulders. He sighed. "Not like I care…it's no different than any other day." He turned to walk over and sit down with Hazel. At least he'd talk to him, even if he was slightly irritating. Defiantly not as much as Goku or Kenren.

Kenren looked up to just in time to se his friends retreating back. Tenpou looked up too, smile vanishing almost instantly.

"Kenren…we did it again…" he said. Kenren sighed.

"Oops…man, why doesn't he just tell us to pay him some attention? Why can't he be as easy as some of these kids, always whining and begging for us to look at them. If he'd just speak up every now and then-"

"Kenren, he shouldn't have to! We're his best friends, and have been ever since _we_ came to this school in kindergarten." He looked over where Sanzo and the other's played. "We were just like them, weren't we?" he mumbled wistfully. Kenren followed his gaze and smiled as Goku jumped on Sanzo's back and began to babble about meat buns.

"Yeah…but we didn't have a little monkey irritate us at every turn." he said. Tenpou laughed.

"Well, not exactly! But we did have…" he smiled warmly, as he pulled a book from his leather briefcase and admired the title written in big bold letters, and the author's name written in small scrawled handwriting under it. "Was a lonely little priest, and three kind beasts." Kenren grinned at that.

"And that, Tenpou, is why I think that's the best book you've ever written!" he exclaimed. Tenpou smiled warmly up at Kenren, then looked back at the cover and traced the smallest figure on the cover. His smile grew a fraction of an inch smaller.

"I just wonder…what happened to our third beast?" he asked no one in particular. Kenren was quiet for a moment, then hefted himself up onto the library desk and slid an arm loosely around Tenpou's shoulders.

"…Time, Tenpou. Time and unfair circumstance." he said. Then his grip on Tenpou tightened a little. "I miss our little monkey to. But, not as much as Konzen, I think."

Tenpou's slender fingers traced over the picture again, then he said, very quietly;

"I thought we didn't have a monkey." Kenren shook his head.

"Well, not one that annoyed us…all the time. I personally think ours was more of a chimp!" he said, smiling. Tenpou smiled back at him then placed the book carefully back in his bag.

"Well, Kenren, let's go retrieve the sun!" he said. Kenren grinned.

"Yeah!"

---

"Get off of me, you stupid monkey!" Sanzo snapped, trying to keep his voice down as he pried at Goku's arms. But it was to no avail, Goku had his arms clamped tightly around his shoulders.

"But Saaaanzo! I'm hungry!" he whined. Sanzo turned his head and glared at Goku.

"And?! What do you want me to do about it?!" he snapped. Goku sniffed the air, then pointed to Sanzo's pocket.

"You have chocolate in there!! Gimme some!" he said. Sanzo blinked. He had forgotten he had a chocolate bar in his pocket…he scowled at Goku. Well, forgetting about it or not, he wasn't giving it to Goku!

"No! I-I'm saving it! …I-It's for Konzen!" he snapped. Goku scowled.

"Konzen-sensei no like chocolate! 'Sides, he's wit Ten-chan and Ken-nii-chan!" he said. Gojyo looked at Goku.

"Kenren is MY Nii-chan!" he snapped. Goku blinked, then glared at Gojyo.

"He's MY Nii-chan!"

"Mine!"

"No, MINE!"

"MINEMINEMINE!"

"MINEMINEMINEMINE!"

"MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!"

"MINEMINEMINEMINEMINExINFINITY!"

"GAH!! STUPID MONKEY!!" Gojyo shrieked. Goku's golden orbs widened. Nataku and Lirin gasped. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo gave them strange and nervous looks.

"Whu-Whut? Whut'd I say?" Gojyo asked. Goku blinked, then lunged forward. Gojyo braced himself for 20 pounds of hyper-monkey to hit him in the stomach, when he realized…Goku wasn't attacking him.

Goku was _hugging_ him.

"Whu-WHUT THE HECK?!" Gojyo exclaimed. Tenpou called 'shush' from across the room, but Gojyo didn't care. "GET OFF ME!!" Goku only hugged tighter.

"You…you called me stupid monkey…" he mumbled.

"_OWWW!! STUPID MONKEY!!"_

"_Why do you keep calling him monkey? It's not a name, it's an insult!"_

"_Because that is what I named him!"_

"_His name is Goku."_

"_His name is Goku."_

"_His name is Goku."_

'_Konzen-sensei…' _he thought fondly. _'He gave me my identity…after called me a stupid monkey.' _he squeezed Gojyo a little tighter. _'All my friends called me monkey…before we became friends…so monkey is good luck!'_

"Would you let go?!" Gojyo snapped. Goku smiled an let go. Then he grinned at Gojyo.

"Ok, Gojyo-nii!" he said. Gojyo growled.

"Who said I'd be your-" he started. Then Nataku jumped up and dumb-rushed him.

"YAY!!! NEW BIG BROTHER!!" he shrieked, squeezing Gojyo for all it was worth. Goku's excitement and natural hyperness was thus triggered, so in turn he tackled the pair that were already on the floor. Hakkai laughed, and Sanzo smiled slightly. Then Hakkai stepped forward, spun lightly on his heel, and faced Sanzo bent over slightly.

"Shall we join the dog-pile of Gojyo, Sanzo?" he asked. Sanzo grinned and nodded, and with that, they both jumped on the growing-pile. Lirin pouted, and, feeling left out, join the dog-pile.

---

"I really enjoy teaching your brother, Konzen-sensei. He's so…spirited. And his temper is…somewhat refreshing. Reminds me of you a lot." Hazel said, smiling his prettiest at Konzen. Konzen sighed as he listening to Hazel babble on about him and Koryuu being similar, and acting like a fan boy.

'_What was I thinking? He only wants to talk about Koryuu…which is somewhat disturbing…and then he makes those eyes at me…I really don't know what to say to him. He…he seems like the type to kiss you when you're sleeping…maybe I should have Koryuu sleep in my room during nap-time…Oh great, he's talking to me again, no0t about me…guess I should answer…god he's annoying…'_ Konzen thought. Hazel Glosse was an interesting one, always either talking about Konzen, Konzen's brother, or _his_ brother, Gato.

"-And then Gato spilled it. What do you think? Was my story funny?" Hazel asked, looking at Konzen with hopeful blue eyes. Konzen hadn't heard half of what the younger teacher said, so he just nodded.

"It was very funny, Hazel-sensei." he said. Then he smiled slightly at the white haired man. Hazel beamed at him, then went back to babbling about how great Konzen was, how funny Koryuu was, and how silly Gato was. Then Kenren and Tenpou walked up.

"Hey Konzen, where'd you go?" Kenren asked, flopping down in the chair next to Konzen. Tenpou smiled and seated himself on the floor in front of Konzen.

"Yes, when we stopped arguing, you weren't there. I was worried." he said. Konzen rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. I don't need your pity." he snapped, leaning back in his chair and scowling at them. Hazel blinked, then sensing conflict, and being smart enough to avoid it, he stood up.

"Well, I'll just go make sure no one is killing each other! Have fun, you three." he said, scurrying off to the kids. Konzen glared after him. Tenpou smiled.

"Konzen, we're sorry we left you out of the conversation again. We feel really bad about it, really! Forgive us?" he asked, leaning forward to rest his chin on Konzen's kneecap. Konzen scowled at him.

"Like I care about that! I really don't care if you want to talk to me or not, I left because watching you flirt is boring." he said. Kenren grinned.

"You mean watching me flirt with Tenpou bothers you? Konzen-chaaaan?" he cooed playfully. Konzen glared death at him.

"No. It doesn't. It's boring. End of story." he growled warningly. Kenren didn't take the hint.

"Aww, Tenpou-chan! Konzen is jealous!" he squealed. Tenpou smiled wider.

"Aww, how sweet!" he cooed. He stood up and seated himself on Konzen's lap. "Konzen wants some _special_ attention!" he slid his arms around Konzen's neck. Konzen sputtered angrily.

"Tenpou! Get the f--k off of me! We're in the freaking library! And that is NOT the kind of attention I want, or need!" he snapped. Tenpou just smiled that cute(Yet somewhat creepy) smile of his. Kenren stood up and plopped himself down on the other side of Konzen's lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Aww, Konzen-chaaaan, don't fight it! You know you want us!" he said. Konzen glared at them.

"If you don't get off of me, I'll wring both of your necks!" he snapped. Tenpou grinned, then signaled to Kenren. Kenren nodded, then they both smirked evilly at Konzen. Konzen blinked, then began top try desperately to free his arms from his sides, where the were pinned by his friends bodies. He knew from experience what came next.

"1..." Tenpou said.

"2..." Kenren said.

"3!!!" they both squealed, leaning in at the same time to place the wettest, sloppiest kiss's ever given on both side's of Konzen's face. The blonde let out a horrified shriek, jumping up and knocking both now laughing men off his lap. He began slapping at his face, frantically trying to remove the spit. These actions caught the attention of some kids, whom were quickly distracted by Hazel -whom was attempting not to laugh- and looked away. Kenren and Tenpou took this time to hightail it out of that library as if their lives depended on it.

Which, if Konzen chasing after them with the intent to kill, may well have been the case!

**---**

**OMAKE THEATER!**

**Part 2 - Kenren's Greatest Fear!**

Kenren stared at the closed door and sighed. The most dangerous experience of his life was opening the door in front of him and challenging the terror behind it. He saw Hakkai peering at him sympathetically from the door to his room, the door to his neat, tidy little room. Hakkai DEFINATLY didn't take after his brother.

Kenren sighed again. Speaking of Tenpou, he was seated on Hakkai's bed in Hakkai's clean room where is was safe, across the hall. Safe from Kenren's greatest foe.

Kenren clenched his fists, took a deep breath, then grabbed the doorknob.

"I SHALL NOT LOOSE THIS TIME!!" he bellowed.

He yanked the door open and…

…was instantly buried under a book avalanche.

Hakkai blinked, then sighed.

"Looks like Tenpou's messy room beat you again, Kenren-san."

* * *

Kat: PHEW! That was UBER-Long!  
Ame: Yeah! But hey, I thought Kougaji and his crew showed up?  
Kat: they did! For a few minutes…they'll show up more in the next chapter.  
Sanzo: yeah, yeah…  
Konzen: Why am I so friend-sensitive in this story?  
Kat: AGAIN, you'll see more of it in the next chapter! Byes for now!  
Konzen: THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER, I WONT LEAVE TILL YOU GIVE ME AN-  
Chibi Goku: Konzen, will you play with me?  
Konzen: Fine. (Leaves with Chibi Goku)  
Kat: Uh…review? 


	5. Arrival of Rivals Kougaiji of 1st grade!

Kitten: KOUGAJI IS HE-YA BABY!!!

Kat: …NO MORE TV FOR KITTEN!

Kitten: TT.TT

Ame: Anyway…

Kat: Kougaiji and his crew shows up in this chapter, minus Lirin of course, for she is with Goku and Nataku.

Kitten: Gotta pick the hotties of the notties.

Kat: Hey, Kougaiji is cute!

Kitten: But he's her brother!

Kat: …And?

Kitten: (Opens mouth to say something, but Ame cuts her off)

Ame: Kanan and Hakkai were sister and brother in the anime. Ain't stop them.

Kat: Exactly!

Kitten: (Pout)

**Chapter 5:**

**The Arrival of the Rivals! Kougaiji of the 1****st**** Grade!**

Sanzo watched Hazel-sensei distract the other kids from Konzen, Tenpou, and Kenren by throwing his voice and making it sound like there were birds inside. But Sanzo wasn't fooled. He grew up with Konzen and his mischievous friend Kenren, it wasn't _safe_ to be so easily fooled. So while everyone looked for the birds, Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo looked at their brothers. And drops of sweat formed behind their heads.

"Uh…your brothers are weird; Hakkai, Gojyo…" Sanzo said. Hakkai and Gojyo just nodded. Meanwhile, Goku, Nataku, and Lirin were searching frantically for the 'bird' on the other side of the library.

---

"ON NO!! THE BIRDY IS INSIDE!! IT NEEDS TO BE FREEEEE!!!!" Lirin shouted. Nataku shushed her sternly, then turned and glomped Goku.

"Oh Goku! We need to save the bird!" he said, glomping poor Goku to the point of no return. Nataku was good at that.

"O-k…Na…at…ku…I…can…'t…breath…" he choked out. Nataku immediately freaked out and dropped the boy.

"I'm sorry, Go-kun!" he said, helping his best friend to his feet. Goku just grinned at him.

"Yeah, It's-UWAAAAH!!!!" he cut himself off mid sentence and screamed. Nataku jumped back in shock.

"What?! What's wrong?" Nataku asked nervously. Goku lightly touched his side, blushing bright red.

"I-I don't know…it felt like someone pinched me…" he said. Nataku and Lirin both stared at him confusedly.

"But…Goku, no one was behind you…" Lirin said slowly. Goku shuddered.

"I know…tha's what's scary…" he mumbled. All the Pre-K students shuddered, then got back to their birdie hunt.

---

A few feet away, huddled behind a table, sat three 1st grade children. A boy with long red hair, a girl with long purple hair, and another boy with short black hair.

The boy with long red hair had brown eyes. He wore a black shirt, and a black vest with a white trim over it. He also had on black boots and white jeans with a black belt. He looked very calm, yet superior.

The other boy had a mark on his nose and forehead made in blue marker. He had short black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a white cloak-like thing with a black belt and black boot. He had a smirky kind of face.

The girl with long purple hair had red eyes. She wore a red shirt and purple jacket, and white jeans with a black belt over her shirt. She had a kind, happy face.

"Kou-chan, why did you pinch that boy then hide? You could have gotten caught, you know. Then he woulda tattled on you." asked the black haired boy, whom was fixing the mark on his nose with a small blue marker. The purple haired girl frowned at him.

"No he would not have! Kougaiji-kun is the fastest runner in the whole 1st grade! There's no WAY he would have gotten caught, let alone by that little boy!" she said sternly, yet politely. The black haired boy glared at her.

"Shut up, Yaone!" he growled. The purple haired girl; Yaone, pouted.

"N-No, you shut up Jein!" she said. The black haired boy; Jein, glared at her deeply.

"Don't tell me what to do! Only Kou can tell me what to do! And don't call me Jein! It's Dokugakuji to anyone but my brothers!" he snapped. Yaone pouted some more.

"But that's silly! Having more than one name!" she said. Then the red haired boy, Kougaiji looked up.

"Yaone, if he wants you to call him Dokugakuji, then respect his wish's. Dokugakuji, you're second name is to long. But it sounds cool. Do you mind if I call you Doku?" he asked. Jein grinned at Kougaiji.

"Of course, Kou-chan!" he exclaimed. Kougaiji smiled.

"Good. Now, as to why I pinched that boy, Goku…you see, he's friends with Sanzo, the Pre-K teacher's little brother." he said. Jein and Yaone's eye's widened.

"Y-You mean Konzen Douji…sama." Yaone asked worriedly. They had already been on the wrong end of that fan, when Konzen had visited Hazel-sensei their Kindergarten year. Kougaiji nodded.

"Which means of course, that he is our mortal enemy." he declared. Jein and Yaone nodded in understanding, before realizing something.

"Wait, wait…SANZO is our mortal enemy, so why pinch GOKU?" Jein asked. Yaone nodded. Kougaiji sighed.

"BE-cause! Goku is Sanzo's friend, so we must obviously steal Goku's friendship from him!," he said impatiently, "It's in all the movies that Doku steals from under Kenren-san's bed!"

"Oh…" Jein and Yaone said. Yaone looked thoughtful for a moment, before speaking again.

"But then why'd you pinch him? I mean, if we're trying to get him to like us instead of Sanzo-san…" she trailed off. Kougaiji sighed.

"It's to make him interested! He'll wanna know why I pick on him, so he'll end up asking me a lot, and since I won't answer him, he'll have to keep asking and asking until all he wants to do is talk to me!" Kougaiji exclaimed, clenching his fist in determination. "Then I'll ask him to be my friend, he'll say yes, then he'll be all ours!" Jein and Yaone nodded…then a thought struck Jein.

"Wait…why don't we just have Lirin introduce him to us? She is one of his good friends, and she's also your sister…wouldn't that be easier?" he asked. Kougaiji blinked, then coughed.

"No, th-there are obvious flaws with that plan! A-After all, Sanzo doesn't like me one bit, so if Lirin introduced us, there'd be obvious complications and…and…and…and I said so, okay?!" Kougaiji snapped. Jein and Yaone nodded quickly. "Good! Now…let operation 'Pick on Goku' begin!"

"Yeah! Let's do it, Kou!"

"Ok, Kougaiji-kun."

---

"Oh, Sanzo, could you help me? I can't reach this one book…" Hakkai asked, trying to reach a book on the third shelf. Sanzo and Gojyo marveled at how high the shelf was, while Hakkai stood on a stool trying to reach it. He could only reach the second shelf. He pouted.

"Oh the curses of being small…" he mumbled, brushing his light chocolate brown hair out of his left eye, "Shelf, just you wait till I'm 6, that's when I'll hit my growth spurt!" Sanzo and Gojyo giggled, before clambering up the stool to help Hakkai.

They were completely oblivious to the 6-Year-Old first-grade redhead trying to steal Goku from them.

---

Goku let out a frustrated cry. Nataku sympathetically patted him on the shoulder. Lirin rubbed her head on his other shoulder. Nataku shooed her head away.

"Nothing's going right! We can't find th' birdie…" Goku started. Nataku and Lirin nodded.

"Konzen-sensei, Ten-chan-sensei, an' Ken-niichan have gone missing…" Nataku and Lirin nodded again.

"Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo are not here…" Nataku and Lirin nodded again.

"The first grade teacher Hazel-chan-sensei is being weird…" Nataku and Lirin nodded…then Lirin looked up.

"Hazel-chan-sensei?" she asked. Goku nodded.

"Yeah, he comes over to talk to Konzen-sensei at his house a lot. So I know him good. Anyway, as I was saying…" Nataku and Lirin nodded.

"AN' to top EVERYTHING off…I'm being POKED, PINCHED, AN' TICKLED by invisible GHOST-PEOPLE!!!" Goku finished, clenching his fist with tiny flames in his eyes. Nataku and Lirin nod, and Lirin jumps excitedly.

"OH! Nataku, Goku has the fire in his eyes!!" she exclaimed. Nataku grins widely.

"That's my best pal!" he say's, clapping Goku on his shoulder. Goku cross's his arms and tries to look cool, like Nataku usually does. In which time he really does look awesomely cool, in Goku's opinion.

"Of course. Now, let's quit th' birdie hunt, an' find th' invisible-ghost-people!!" he says loudly. Nataku and Lirin jump, and pump their fists in the air.

"Yeah!!" they cried. They all split up, feeling up the air for ghosts.

---

"Ok, Kou-chan, I think we're ready to ambush Goku. Nataku and Lirin are over there, feeling the air for ghosts." Dokugakuji said, rubbing his hands together. Kougaiji nodded.

"It's a good thing I'm so fast…" he said, slightly out of breath. Yaone nods.

"It's very fortunate, Kougaiji-kun." she said. Kougaiji nods, then sets off in Goku's direction. "Now, to let him know it's me, and not a ghost. Then I'll lead him out of the library and into the First Grade, then I'll just talk with him. He'll be so impressed with me, he won't be able to NOT be my friend!" he exclaimed. Dokugakuji and Yaone nodded.

"Um, Kougaiji-kun, do you want us to come with you?" Yaone asked. Kougaiji shook his head.

"No, you stay here and make sure no one goes looking for Goku and I. Alright? DISPERSE!!!" he snapped. Yaone and Dokugakuji nodded and ran to spy on the two separate groups. Kougaiji grinned and walked over to where Goku was bent over, feeling the air in front of a bookcase. He pulled his leg back, then kicked Goku, squarely in the butt. Goku squeaked, then spun around. Gold eyes met black for the first time, and all was quiet until…

"Ow, why'd you kick my booty?!" Kougaiji smiled at Goku, winked, then began to walk away. Goku huffed and followed after him.

"Hey! Hey you, Redhead-san! Redhead-san, wait for me! Get back here an' stop walkin' so fast! My legs are short, they can only go so fast!"

---

Outside the library…

"REDHEAD-SAN!!!" Goku shrieked, grabbing Kougaiji's arm. "Why did ya hit me?! An'… have ya been th' one hitting/pinching/poking me th' whole time?!" Kougaiji turned to Goku and smiled, placing his free hand on Goku's; the one he had grabbed Kougaiji's wrist with.

"My name is Kougaiji. And I…want to be your friend. I guess I was just a little shy and didn't want to talk to you directly…forgive me?" Kougaiji asked sweetly. Goku blinked up at the taller boy.

"Uh…I guess? But…" Goku muttered, looking somewhat confused. Kougaiji leaned in a little closer, wondering what Goku condition would be. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his kneecap.

"O-OW!!" he shrieked, jumping back from Goku and grabbing his knee, hopping around on one foot. "W-What was that for?!" Goku pouted.

"Thas' for hittin me!" he said. Then he smiled at Kougaiji beautifully. "But I do wanna be your friend! Kougaiji!" he said. Kougaiji's eyes widened, and he blushed.

'_W-Wow, the kids got a nice smile…'_ he thought. Then he stood up straight and held his hand out to Goku. "Ok, we're friends now! And…you can't tell Sanzo that we are friends!" he said. Goku blinked.

"Why?" he asked. Kougaiji smirked.

"Coz. I wanna be Sanzo's friend too, but I don't want him to feel pressured to accept my friendship. Which he might feel if he thinks you're already my friend. We don't want that, not do we?" Kougaiji lied. "So just don't tell him ok?" Goku nodded, believing him.

"Alright! I won't tell anyone tha' we're friends!" he exclaimed. Kougaji nodded.

"Good. And especially don't tell my sister, Lirin!" he said. Goku's eyes widened.

"You're THA' Kougaiji?! Wow!" he said. "Don' worry, I wont!" Kougaiji smiled, then pulled Goku in for a hug.

"Good…I'll see you…Son Goku…my new friend…" he said, then he went back into the library and smirked. "The trap…has been set! Goku will soon be mine!" he exclaimed.

---

Sanzo glared at the girl in front of him.

"Can you MOVE?! I need to go to the bathroom!" he snapped. The girl shook her head.

"Y-You have to stay here!" she exclaimed. "This is, uh, still the Elementary School building you know! I'm Yaone, and I said you can't go!" she exclaimed. Sanzo glared at her, and she winced.

'_H-He even has Konzen-sensei's glare!'_ she thought despairingly. Hakkai smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, we are not familiar with your rules…but I feel if you don't let him go to the bathroom, we'll ALL be sorry!" he said. Sanzo turned red and glared at him.

"H-Hakkai!" he snapped. Hakkai smiled at him.

"Yes?" he asked. Sanzo huffed and turned back to Yaone, who was struggling to hold in a giggle.

"Just let me go take a leak!" he snapped. Yaone turned red.

"Uh-Uh…I-I just can't!" she whimpered. Then Kougaiji ran by, nudging Yaone in the back. Yaone nodded, and let out a sigh of relief. "Without you going with a teacher! Go ask Hazel-sensei!" she said, skipping off. Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo all stared after her strangely.

"Oh…kay…" Gojyo said. Sanzo and Hakkai nodded, before running towards Hazel-sensei.

---

Nataku and Lirin were pounding on Dokugakuji's chest.

"Doookuuu! Let us past!" Lirin whined. Dokugakuji shook his head.

"Nope. I just can't be-OWWWW!!!" he howled, prying Nataku's teeth from around his wrist. "You little munster!" Nataku just bit harder, until he was pushed off. Then he tried wriggling through Doku's legs. Doku sat on him.

"UWAAAH!!!" he shrieked. Lirin giggled at him, and he shot her a dirty look. She shrugged, and began trying to pull Dokugakuji off of Nataku.

"Get off of him, Doku!" she grouched. He rolled his eyes and gave her a light shove, so she toppled back onto her butt.

"I ain't movin', nothin' you do could make me mo-" he began, only to be cut off by Kougaiji and Yaone running by. "Gotta go!" And he stood and followed after his friends. Nataku picked himself up and exchanged confused looks with Lirin.

"Hey…was that your brother?" Nataku asked. Lirin shrugged.

"Yeah."

"What was he…?"

"I don't know, Kou's weird."

"Aa."

"Hey guys!!" Goku said, walking up to them. They turned to him.

"Hey Goku, where ya been?" Nataku asked. Goku shrugged.

"Nowhere. Everywhere. And now I'm tired and want some chocolate!!!" he said. Then he ran over to the kids sections of the library, collapsed into a beanbag chair…and fell asleep. Nataku and Lirin exchanged competitive looks, then both shot off like rockets towards Goku. Nataku shoved Lirin out of the way and dove onto the carpet and snuggled up in Goku's arms. He then stuck his tongue out at Lirin and fell asleep. Lirin pouted and fell asleep on Goku's other side.

- - -

Later, Goku, Nataku, Lirin, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo stood at the waiting desk for Tenpou to get back and check out their books. Hakkai turned to everyone.

"So what books did everyone get?" he asked. Goku held up his book.

"The Adventures of Nikumen Man! And the sequel, Revenge on Madame Bean Paste!" Gojyo shook his head and thought, '_I knew he thought only with his stomach…'_. Nataku held up his book.

"The Wonderful World Of Puppets! And Puppeteer Master!" Sanzo twitched and thought '_For some reason, that doesn't surprise me…'_. Lirin held up her book.

"Torture For Beginners! And Intermediate Torture!" She smiled at Nataku. A bead of sweat formed behind his head and he inched away. Gojyo held up his book.

"100 Ways To Make A Girl Giggle! And 50 Ways To Get A Girl To Say Hi To You!" Hakkai blinked and thought _'Those are eighth grade books…'. _Sanzo held up his book.

"The Little Shotgun That Could. And The History of Smith & Wesson's." Everyone blinked, then thought, '_S-Scary…'_. Goku looked at Hakkai.

"What about you?" he asked. Hakkai smiled and dropped ten books on the floor in front of him.

"These!" he exclaimed happily. Beads of sweat formed behind everyone's heads, as they looked at the titles.

"The Adventures Of Cooking…" Goku read. "The Friends Of The Kitchen…"

"The Wonderful World of Rice…" Nataku read. "Cooking Master."

"Recipes For Beginners…" Lirin Read. "Intermediate House Cleaning."

"100 Different Cleaning Supplies…" Gojyo read. "50 Different Broom Types."

"The Little Vacuum That Could…" Sanzo read. "The History of The Vacuum." Hakkai grinned.

"Well? What do you think?" Everyone was silent for a moment…then they looked away. A bead of sweat formed behind Hakkai's head.

"W-What?" There came laughter from behind him, and he turned around to see Tenpou.

"Oh, they're just jealous because you're so much smarter than them, little brother." Hakkai grinned.

"Yeah!"

"Hey!" Sanzo and Gojyo snapped. Kenren and Konzen meanwhile, stood by the door. Kenren buried his face into his hands.

"All those books…he's turning into his brother…" he said. "God, why me?!" Konzen rolled his eyes and smacked him with his fan.

"Grow up." he muttered.

"Alright everyone, please get in line, we need to check out your books before school ends!" Tenpou said. Everyone scrambled in line, then the first grade teacher showed up and the first graders trooped out of the room. Hazel scurried up to stand next to Konzen as the waited for their kids to be done.

Konzen watched as Goku squabbled with Gojyo.

He watched as Sanzo popped them both with his fan.

He watched as Nataku and Hakkai tended to their head wounds, while Lirin laughed manically in the corner.

He watched as Goku, Gojyo, and Nataku all snapped at Sanzo, and as Sanzo shrugged and put his books on the counter.

He watched as Sanzo and Hakkai discussed things that the others couldn't hear.

He watched as Nataku hugged Goku and rubbed his head to make it feel better.

He watched as Lirin sneezed suddenly and everyone laughed.

He watched them all be together as friends, and he felt his chest tighten.

'_It's…all so…'_ he thought.

"Familiar, isn't that what your thinking now, Konzen-kun?" came a deep, strong voice from behind him. His eyes widened and he spun around, Kenren and Hazel soon following.

'_No…not-!' _he thought desperately. There, leaning against the lockers across from the library, smirking at them through the open door, was a tall black haired man.

"You…" Kenren growled angrily. Hazel glared at the man.

"What are YOU doing here?" he asked tersely. The man laughed, tones deep and rich.

"Ah yes, I don't believe I've told you yet, how rude of me. Though, I would have expected your dear Aunt had told you by now, Konzen-kun." the man said. "Or in the very least, dear Tenpou might have relayed the message." Kenren glared at him.

"What message?" he spat. The man laughed again.

"As short tempered as ever, my dear friend. Still sore that I left you all so abruptly? I wouldn't have thought my leaving would cause such an upset." he said, smiling. Kenren smirked at the man.

"Yeah, really tore us apart, man." he said sarcastically, slowly slipping back into his laid-back demeanor. Hazel also relaxed slightly, though was still eyeing the man with slight distaste. Konzen was still slightly frozen, but he managed to look like his usual annoyed self.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked. The man laughed again, sending shivers down Konzen's spine.

"Well, I though that besides Tenpou, I'd like you all to be the first to know…I've gotten a job at the school as a counselor." he said. Kenren's eyes widened.

"W-What?! _You?!_ A counselor?" he asked. "Damnit, hose kids'll need _therapy_ after you get through with them!" The man rolled his eyes. Hazel blinked.

"So, does this mean you'll be moving back here?" Kenren and Konzen's eyes widened. They hadn't even thought about that…. Then man nodded.

"Yes, I got a house not to far from my old one." he said. "Now we can discuss this more later, over tea? Say, Tenpou's place, 'round five tomorrow? Of course, I already asked him. Unlike some other people I know." Kenren rolled his eyes.

"Still holding that over us, huh?" he said shakily, trying to sound calm. The man smirked.

"You really think I'd forget? Anyway, I must be off." he said, standing up straight and turning to leave. "…Konzen-kun." Konzen looked up.

"What?" he asked. The man was silent for a moment, then began walking away again.

"He's almost exactly like you. Your brother. So are Tenpou and Kenren's. Mine and _his_ as well…I wonder. Just how much like us are they?" he said. Konzen glared at his back.

"What are you saying?!" he called. "And who are you talking about when you say his?! If you're talking about him, you're wrong because he didn't have a brother! His father died after he was born, and his mother never re-married!" The man didn't stop walking.

"I'm saying…that I wonder if our history is repeating itself in our brothers. And if that's the case…how long will it be until Goku and Nataku disappear as well?"

Then he was gone, and Konzen, Kenren, and Hazel were alone.

---

**OMAKE THEATER!!**

**Part 3 - Showing Affection Number 1**

Tenpou and Kenren waved good bye to an angry Konzen.

"Alright Konzen-chan, bye-bye! Be a good boy and watch the bad Pre-Kindergarten/ kindergarten/ first grade kids!" Tenpou said cheerfully, before running off to the store with Kenren. Konzen glared bloody death at the spot where he had just been.

"Damn him…" he grumbled, turning to look at the gaggle of brats behind him. Somehow he had been roped into babysitting Goku, Nataku, Lirin, Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, Kougaiji, Jien/Dokugakuji, and Yaone. He sighed heavily and had a silent staring contest with them all. Then he had an idea.

"Hey…Hakkai, come here." the brunette boy did so, and Konzen crouched down and whispered something in his ear. Then he handed him a clipboard, pen, and paper. Hakkai blinked.

"Where'd you get these?" he asked. Konzen rolled his eyes.

"The abyss, now do what I told you to." he said. Hakkai nodded and walked over to his friends and took a deep breath.

"RAAAANDOM SUUUURVEY TIIIIME!!!!" he screamed. Everyone shouted in fright and fell over. "Time for me to ask you raaaandom questions!" he said. Everyone nodded quickly.

"As long as you don't shout like that again!" Yaone said. Everyone nodded again. Hakkai grinned.

"'Kay. Now…how do you all show affection to people?" Everyone silently thought about this.

"I hug them!" Goku said, glomming Nataku. Nataku grinned and glommed him back.

"I spoil them!" he said, not letting go of Goku, whom had little hearts everywhere.

"I give them food…then keep them all to myself. And destroy anyone in my way." Lirin said sweetly, handing Goku a meat bun, which he ate. Nataku paled(More than usual) and dragged Goku away from Lirin.

"I flirt with them!" Gojyo exclaimed.

"I smile at them." Hakkai said. Everyone looked away.

'_He must like everyone then…' _the kids thought.

'_Déjà vu…'_ Konzen thought.

"I…um…" Sanzo muttered. "Uh…yell at them?"

'_Do he and Hakkai, like, love the world?!' _the kids thought.

"I trick treat them with respect and as nothing less than royalty." Kougaiji said.

"I, um…take care of them?" Yaone said timidly.

'_Sanzo, Yaone, and Hakkai. The World-Lover Club.'_ the kids thought.

"I noogie 'em!" Dokugakuji exclaimed. Beads of sweat formed behind everyone's head.

"Well, I guess that's all she wrote." Konzen said.

**-TBC-**

Kat: Wow, Only nine pages...Tut, tut, tut.

Ame: (Nod, nod) You're off your game.

Kat: (Glare) Whatever! Ok, some amazingly wow-ful reveliations will be made next chapter, and the mystery man's identity will be revealed! Somewhat...maybe...you guys can probably guess...

Ame: probably.

Kat: Yeah...anyway, I just need to get it beta'd. BTW THANK YOU FOR BETA-ING MY STORY WARRIORNUN!!!!!


	6. Konzen's Kindergarten Days!

Kat: This chapter is Konzen-centric. It flash's back to Konzen's childhood, all his problems he faced in kindergarten, and his old friends…whom will soon make appearance's in the main storyline very soon.

Ame: Yay!

Kat: Anywho, on with the only-slightly-angtsy Konzen story! PS I forgot how Hazel's parents died in the anime, so I'm making that up.

**Chapter 6**

**Konzen's Kindergarten Days**

School was over and everyone was home getting ready for bed. Konzen, Kenren, and Hazel had interrogated Tenpou after school and found that he had known that man was back four a bout three weeks now.

"_So why didn't you tell us?!" Kenren snapped. Tenpou was frowning._

"_Because, he asked me not to. And besides, even if he hadn't, I would have felt as though I shouldn't have been the one to tell you. Konzen, your aunt probably felt the same way._

Konzen yawned as he pulled his long slender arms through the armholes of his nightgown. Once the thing had been pulled successfully over his head, he sat down on his bed facing the full-length mirror and began brushing his long blonde hair. As he did, his eyes drifted over his body, which was lithe and slender, almost like a gymnast's body. He also had slight curves in places no man should have curves, and, along with his waist length blonde hair, had and all around very feminine appearance.

_If it weren't for the fact that I had undeniable proof that I was a male between my legs, I would probably worry about why my breasts hadn't grown in yet.'_ he thought bitterly to himself. _'This stupid nightgown my dad bought for me doesn't help, either.'_ His father, Komiyo had insisted upon purchasing it for him that last time they had gone shopping together. It wasn't lacy or frilly or anything, it was just a long purple gown, slightly low cut and with splits up the side. He had declared he hated it to Kenren, Tenpou and a few other of his acquaintances, but to his father he had said it was nice, and promised to wear it every night.

He really liked this man he had come to know as father, and desperately wanted things to work out for this small makeshift family. He had been really happy when Komiyo decided to adopt both his newborn brother and himself. The other two people who had offered only wanted Koryuu, and though Konzen wanted the best for his brother, he couldn't bear the thought of being parted from him. And now he lived in a small house, with a loving father and an adorable bitter-sweet brother.

When his parents died, Konzen had experienced true fear for the first time in his life. So many things began swimming through his head, so many scenarios…his greatest fear among those, though he'd never admit it, would be that someone would adopt him and Koryuu separately, and take them to live far away from each other and not only would he never get to know his brother, he wouldn't be able to stay with his friends any longer. He'd remembered sobbing into the dark purple jacket of one of his friends after the initial shock of being told his mother and father were dead had worn off. The other boy had tried to comfort him, rubbing his back and cooing soft comforting words into his ear, while his other friends surrounded his and tried to comfort him as well. It had been terribly awkward, and the light of Konzen's life started to fade.

But then a doctor approached him and placed a blanket in his arms. That had been the first time Konzen had looked down into the small round face of his baby brother…and the words left his mouth before he realized what he was saying.

"_He's so beautiful…" _he had choked out. _"His name is Koryuu, isn't it? My mother named him Koryuu before she died."_ The doctor and his friends had been shocked when he said that, because he had been right. After that, things had been a blur…some people had come and taken them to an orphanage, some aunt that lived across town had come to see them, Konzen had vehemently refused to go anywhere with her, claiming that she wouldn't be a fit parent, the people at the orphanage showed him and Koryuu to a bunch of people, and just as Konzen had been about to give up, Komiyo had arrived, gotten an immediate approval from Konzen's aunt and whisked them away to go live with him. It was all like a dream, a dream that Konzen never wanted to wake from.

And now his brother was in school…he met friends that had ties to the friends Konzen had made in kindergarten, others of them resembled other people he knew from kindergarten, and now…Konzen shook his head in amusement. It was almost as if his brother's life was reflecting his own, in some strange and twisted way. In fact…everything Koryuu had told him about his day had drudged up some old memories that Konzen hadn't thought about in awhile…or wanted to think about, for that matter.

Just then his door opened and Koryuu came walking in. He was wearing the pale yellow version of what Konzen was wearing, and tugging at the collar uncomfortably. He walked over to Konzen's bed and climbed into it, scooting over to where his brother sat and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Konzen-nii. I love you." he said quietly, trying to stifle a yawn. Konzen smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

"Mmm. Goodnight, Koryuu." he said, placing a small kiss on the top of his brothers head. Koryuu smiled sleepily and slid off the bed and scurried over to the door.

"Konzen, dad's gonna read 'The Lonely Little Priest and the Three Kind Beasts' to me tonight. Tomorrow, will you read 'The Sun who Loved The Moon' to me?" he asked. Konzen nodded.

"Sure. Now bed, you little priest you." he said playfully. Koryuu grinned at him before closing the door. Konzen sighed and flopped down on his bed.

'_I'm gonna kill Tenpou for writing those books…'_ he thought. The book-worm author-friend of his had written a series of books all based on himself and the people he knew. He had based 'The Lonely Little Priest and the Three Kind Beasts' off of how he, Konzen, Kenren, and…someone else had met. 'The Sun Who Loved The Moon' was based off of Konzen and another 'friend' of his. Konzen hadn't spoke to Tenpou for a week after he wrote that one.

'_Like I need to be reminded of stupid people like… like those two…'_ he thought sleepily, wrapping his arms around his pillow. _'Those two stupid people whom I hate… yeah… I hate 'em.'_

_-Konzen's Dream-_

_A young Konzen Douji sat on a bench of the school playground, looking around. He was small compared to other boys, and effeminate with long locks of straight blonde hair, a pretty slender figure and 'darling' round face framed by long slightly curled bangs._

"_They aren't coming." he said finally, looking at his pale slender hands in defeat. "I didn't really expect them to, but… I hoped… that it would be different this time." His voice was small and trembling, a pitch higher than a normal boys. "I'm a fool! Why would it be any different?!" he snapped, clenching those pretty hands of his. _

"_Hey guys, I'll give you fifty cents if you trick that creepy girlie boy into waiting for you in the playground after school! If he waits really long, I'll give you seventy-five cents!" he snapped in a mocking tone. _

_For so long it had been the same. Some kids would walk up to him and ask if he wanted to hang out after school. Konzen, happy that he might be able to have someone to talk to without being teased, would agree to wait in the playground after school for whomever asked. He'd end up waiting for a long time before realizing they weren't coming. The next day in school, they'd all laugh at him. He hated it. He _hated_ it. He hated it so much, it had caused him to get into lot's of fights, which is why he ended up being held back a grade, stuck in Kindergarten once again._

"_Just because I'm not as boyish as every other guy in class doesn't mean I don't have feelings!" he shrieked, tears beginning to flow down smooth cheeks. "I just want someone to be able to talk to!! What's wrong with that?!" Konzen fell to his knees, buried his face in his hands, and cried. _

"_Nothings wrong with it." came a voice from behind him. Konzen's head shot up, and he turned to look at who had spoken to him. He saw a boy with long brown hair, emerald eyes hidden behind wire-rimmed glass's, and a long white lab coat. The boy smiled at him real friendly. "Sorry I'm late, my other friends wanted to meet you too and I had to wait for them. One of them, Kenren, he's ALWAYS late." Konzen looked up at the boy in surprise. The brunette walked over to him and helped him to his feet, then pulled out a small white cloth and wiped the tears off of the older boys face. Konzen blushed slightly and batted his hands away._

"_Uh…I-I…wasn't crying…" he said lamely. The boy grinned._

"_No problem, I won't say anything!" he exclaimed, pressing his index finger to his lips. "Mum's the word! I'm Tenpou Gensui, if you don't remember from the playground." Konzen nodded. _

"_K-Konzen Douji." he mumbled. Tenpou nodded. _

"_Yeah, I know. And the people hiding over there behind the corner of the building are my freaky friends." he said. Konzen's head whipped up just in time to see three other boys crash-land on the ground in a little heap._

"_Owie…Tenpou! You weren't supposed to tattle!" snapped a boy with short red hair, black eyes, black jeans, and a black T-shirt. Konzen recognized him as Kenren Taisho from his class. Tenpou turned to him._

"_And? You weren't supposed to come until I told you too. And see? You've gone and brought Hazel and Gato. We'll be lucky if Konzen gets out of here without a heart-attack." he said. Konzen's face grew confused. Until that is, Hazel bum-rushed him, trampling over Kenren in the process. Konzen gave a tiny shriek, as he hadn't been expecting some white-haired baby-blue-eyed boy to rush over suddenly and glom onto him. Let alone a white-haired, baby-blue-eyed boy wearing a large purple hat and cape._

"_Oh Konzen-chan!" he squealed. "I'm so glad to meet you! I've wanted to be your friend for so long, but I never got the chance, and I really like you, I was just so frightened to talk to you, I-"_

"_WHAT is going on?!" Konzen snapped, roughly shoving Hazel off him, only to have the boy glom onto him again. Tenpou grinned at him._

"_Konzen, this is Hazel Glosse. Your number one fan." he said. Konzen gave him an incredulous look. He had _fans?!_ Kenren looked up at him from his spot on the ground, where Hazel had scrambled over him to get at Konzen._

_Lucky you, pretty-boy, you got a freak-fan." he grouched. The brown haired boy behind him walked forward, stepping squarely on Kenren's back(Causing him to give a squawk of pain) and over to Hazel and Konzen. His hair was shoulder length in dreads with cat-colored yellow eyes. He was wearing black pants and a camouflage shirt and boots. Konzen was so busy admiring the boy's boots, he almost didn't notice him holding out his hand. Realizing this, Konzen wrenched his arm free of Hazel's death-grip and shook it. _

"_I'm Konzen Douji, and you are?" he asked. The boy nodded slightly. Konzen blinked. "And you are?" he asked again. Hazel looked up at him and grinned._

"_Oh, that's just Gato. He's my big brother, he's in the first grade. He don't like talkin, so don't bother." he said. Konzen's mouth formed a soft 'Oh'. Then Kenren got up and stalked over._

"_Hey! I just got trampled twice, by two members of the same family! It's my turn to introduce myself to the cute blonde!" he grouched. Konzen blushed. _

'_C-Cute?!' he thought. Then Kenren flashed him a grin._

"_I'm Kenren Taisho, and I'm one of the bozo's who'd like to be your friend!" he said. Hazel turned his head slightly and glared at him._

"_I'm not a bozo! And for your information, Konzen is my first love!" he snapped. Then he turned scarlet. "O-Oh my, did I say that out loud?!" Kenren burst out into raucous laughter, and Hazel pulled away from Konzen, teary-eyed. Konzen blinked._

"_Uh, it's ok…I don't mind that I'm your first love, In fact, that makes me happy." he said quietly. Hazel turned even more scarlet, but made a happy sound and glommed Konzen again. Konzen knocked the purple hat off his head and began absentmindedly stroking the younger boys hair. Then Hazel turned his head and stuck his tongue out at Kenren._

"_Nyaah!" he mocked. Kenren scowled, and was about to say something when a taller boy pushed past him. The boy walked up to Konzen and placed a hand on Hazel's shoulder._

"_Now, now, Hazel. We _all_ like him." he said, in a deep rich voice. Tenpou raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh hey. Didn't you'd show up." he said. Kenren glanced at the boy in front of him._

"_Yeah. Figured you'd be to busy with you're busy second-grade life to hang out with a bunch of kindergarteners." he said sarcastically. The boy laughed._

"_And miss meeting the newest addition to our school posse? Heaven forbid. And I heard this one was interesting." he said. Konzen looked up at him. _

_He had short wild black hair that was just a little shorter than shoulder length, and had a regal air about him. His eyes glittered two different colors, one a deep shade of gold and the other an ocean blue. He had an angled face, strange for one so young, and he wore a black t-shirt with off-white jeans. Draped over his shoulders was a large purple jacket with a flame pattern on the edge it, along with a white border, and barley sticking out the end's of this coat were a pair of black boots. He smirked at Konzen. _

"_So you're my newest friend. Nice to meet you, Konzen Douji. I'm Homura Taishi."_

"_Y-yeah." he stammered. He hated the way his voice sounded. He was so overwhelmed by all these people suddenly surrounding him, wanting to be near him, to be his friends… it was almost to… to much to… handle…_

"_H-Hey, are you alright?!" exclaimed Kenren. And that was the last thing Konzen remembered before sinking into darkness._

_---_

"_Do you think he'll wake up soon, Tenpou?" That voice… it sounded like Hazel. It was coming from… his stomach? No…no, Hazel's face was pressed into his stomach, he could feel it's weight. The younger boy must be using him as a pillow or something._

"_Yes, he should. I hope he does soon, I was going to ask him over for dinner tonight. At Homura's house, of course." Tenpou…he was going to invite him for dinner? W-Wait, who was… what was going… oh. Right. He fainted. How could he?! How embarrassing! First the see him crying, now this?!_

"_Oh yes, at my place. That's perfectly fine, don't bother asking me first." Homura's voice… what was he still doing here? From the way Kenren spoke about him, it didn't seem like he was the type of person to stick around for a fainted person to wake up._

"_Yes well, do we ever ask you before he come barging into that big ol' house of yours?" Kenren… Konzen almost smiled. He was pretending he wasn't worried. Konzen knew, because that was the voice his dad used when he was pretending not to worry about his son's mood swings._

"_No, I can't say that you do. You're lucky my daddy is out of town… again." Homura sounded bitter… he must not like his daddy._

"_Yes, we are. Though it doesn't mean we're happy he's always leaving you alone, Hommy." Tenpou again… hmm… so Homura's dad isn't around much? Kinda like Konzen's aunt… even though Konzen would never admit it, he loved his aunt, and wished she'd be around more._

"_Hommy! What do you mean, Hommy?!" Homura sounded panicked this time. Konzen could almost hear the grin on Tenpou's face._

"_Oh don't play dumb, I heard Rinrei call you that the other day, Hommy!" Tenpou said. Konzen heard Kenren's obnoxious laughter again. _

"_Hahaha! Hommy!" he said mockingly. Konzen heard a shuffle of clothing and a scuffle._

"_Ahhh! Tenpou, Hommy's killing me!" Tenpou laughed._

"_You kinda deserved it Kenren." he replied._

"_What my silly babysitter calls me is none of your business, Kenren!" Homura snapped. Oh… Rinrei was Homura's babysitter…. Then Kenren spoke again._

"_Hazel, how long are you going to use that poor boy as a pillow? He'll wake up soon don't worry." he said. Konzen felt something wet on his shirt, and had the horrible thought that Hazel might have fallen asleep and was drooling on him. He fought the urge to jump up and shriek in disgust as he waited for Hazel's reply._

"_B-But what if he don't wake up? He coulda hit his head on something and never wake up, like my mommy!" he said shakily. Everything fell quiet for a moment. And in that moment, Konzen heard the sound of soft whimpering, and realized that Hazel was crying._

"_Um…maybe I should go see if there's a teacher still in the school?" Kenren asked nervously. "Maybe I could call my momma, and we could take him to a doctor or something?" he added._

"_Um…yeah, go ahead. That might be a good idea." Tenpou said, equally as nervous. This elicited a louder sob from Hazel._

"_Th-Though it probably won't be necessary!" Homura said quickly. Suddenly, without thinking, Konzen raised his hand and began stroking Hazel's hair again._

"_Yeah…it won't be necessary. I'm just fine, Hazel-kun." he said. Hazel gave out a happy cry and glommed Konzen as he sat up._

"_Oh Konzen-chan! I'm so happy!" he shrieked. Konzen smiled at the younger boy and continued to stroke his hair._

"_Yeah, Konzen, we were beginning to worry." Kenren said. Konzen looked away shyly._

"_I-I have a weak heart, okay?" he said quietly. Then his eyes grew huge. He just told people he just met one of his biggest secrets!! He glanced at the others, and their faces were full of surprise._

"_Well." a voice said, breaking the silence. All five boys looked around for it's source, then stared in shock when they found it._

"_If that don't beat all." Gato finished, smiling at Konzen. Hazel blinked, then started to giggle. Then the others were giggling too, as if someone had just told some grand joke. Soon even Konzen was giggling, and Gato stood away from them, beaming at them all. They all laughed and laughed until their sides ached, and when they finally calmed down, Tenpou stood and held out his hand to Konzen._

"_Konzen, we're all going to Homura's place for awhile. Wanna come?" he asked. Konzen blinked. The others were grinning at him, willing him to say yes._

_So that's exactly what he did._

_They all ran to the school parking lot where Homura's babysitter waited to take them home. Rinrei was a pretty lady and Homura acted very familiar with her, almost like a sister or something. When they were all in the back seat of the car, the others started chattering happily with each other. Konzen was still a little shy about everything, so he kept quiet. Homura, who was sitting beside him, noticed and leaned over._

"_Your voice is too pretty to be kept silent like that." he said softly, staring at him with those gold and blue eyes intensely. Konzen turned scarlet and jerked his head away to glance at the window, catching sight almost instantly of almost paper white skin and red eyes. He shifted in his seat so he could get a better view of what he had just seen. He stared out the window…_

_And he saw a pair of golden eyes stare back at him._

Konzen awoke with a start. His face was beaded with sweat and he was breathing heavily. After he caught his breath he buried his face into his hands and let out a deep, shuddering sigh.

"Why are you two still haunting me…?" he muttered to himself.

…_gold and blue eyes…_

…_pair of golden eyes…_

Konzen sighed again, then glanced at the picture of him bedside table. It was of him and Goku, Konzen smiling lightly and Goku beaming for all it was worth. Stacked on the floor were various photo albums among other books and papers. Konzen and his friends were all known to have many photo albums, courtesy of their photographer friend, Kenren. He reached down and picked up a rather old one, from his kindergarten days. He opened it carefully, gingerly turning every page full of memories. There were pictures of him and various combinations of his childhood buddies. He allowed a small smile to grace him lips as each page was turned, providing new memories for his brain to explore.

Kenren stood with his head dripping wet while in the background Homura stood pointing and cackling at him with his head thrown back.

_The time when Kenren challenged Homura to a pepper-eating contest. He ended up dunking his head into a bowl of water while Homura cackled in that very Homura-way of his._

Konzen sticking his head out from a pile of books, looking thoroughly shocked while Hazel fretted in the background.

_The very first time I opened Tenpou's bedroom door…and the last time, thank you very much. He needs to hire himself a round-the-clock maid._

Rinrei holding up a pair of purple boxers with little white-and-red flames on them.

_That time we walked in on Rinrei doing the laundry…I don't think Kenren ever let Homura live that down._

Two boys standing side-by-side… the taller wearing clean and elegant clothes, with a shock of white hair, pasty white skin, and having long sharp-looking nails and a sneer-smirk on his face. He had ruby red eyes. The shorter was wearing dirty worn clothing, with long brown hair… tanned skin… also having long sharp-looking nails and the exact same sneer-smirk on his face. And his eyes…

Konzen quickly shut the album and placed it gently on the floor. Then he turned and looked out his window. It was almost daybreak, the sun was peeking over the horizon. Konzen silently slid out of bed and, pulling on a housecoat, headed outside. He watched the sunrise for a moment, before whispering softly to himself.

"We used to watch the sunrise together…I wonder…are you watching it now?"

"_Am I watching it? Of course I am! Though this sunrise isn't as beautiful, 'cause I'm not seeing it with MY sun!"_

Konzen turned scarlet, and for one hopeful moment, looked around for the owner of the voice. But alas, it was only in his mind.

'_It's at times like these when I think of Goku and wonder; "Why DID I pick him up? Why did I go back everyday to visit him?"' _he thought. _'Was it because I felt sorry for him? Was it because of sympathy, we both being orphans?'_

'_Or was it because he called me his sun, just like you did?'_

---

**OMAKE THEATER!**

**Part 4 - Showing Affection, Number Two**

Sanzo looked up at Konzen.

"So, Konzen, how do YOU show affection?" he asked. Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo, Nataku, Lirin, Kougaiji, Dokugakuji, and Yaone looked at him.

"Yeah, how?" they chorused. Konzen blinked before thinking about it.

_-Konzen's Flashback-_

_Tenpou held up a clipboard._

"_Raaaandom Suuuurvey tiiiime!" he sang. Everyone groaned. _

"_Man, this is worse than Kenren's Raaaandom Photoooograph Tiiiime" Homura grumbled. Kenren nodded, then scowled then pushed him lightly. Homura rolled his eyes._

"_What's the question, Tenpou?" Hazel asked, ignoring the others. He LIKED Tenpou's Raaaandom Suuuurvey Tiiiime. Tenpou grinned._

"_How do you show affection?" Everyone blinked. They blinked again. The blinked a third time, then…_

"_I do it with hugs!" Hazel exclaimed, before glomming onto Konzen, who quickly formed a bead of sweat behind his head._

"_I do it with my cute grins!" Kenren said before grinning at Tenpou, who just waved him away._

"_I do it…by flirting, usually of the winking suggestively variety." Homura said. Everyone stared at him. He blinked. "What, I AM a second grader!" he snapped. They all nodded making agreeing noises. _

"_I do it by…smiling." Tenpou said._

'_Then he must love everyone…' they all thought._

"_I…talk…to them…" Gato mumbled softly. Everyone smiled at him, before Hazel turned to Konzen._

"_What about you, Konzen-chan? How do YOU show affection?" he asked, leaning closer eagerly. The others were also paying close attention to him. He blushed slightly and thought about it._

'_Hmm…how DO I show affection?' His aunt had told him to always be aggressive in the ways he showed affection. She had been about to demonstrate, but her husband had dragged her from the room, scolding her about 'That is NOT for children to know!!'. Konzen blinked. Kenren rolled his eyes._

"_Can you speak? Or are you turning into Gato?" he asked sarcastically. Konzen eyes narrowed and he stood and walked over to Kenren. He smiled sweetly at Kenren, then…_

"_I LIKE YOU!!!" SMACK._

_Kenren fell over holding his head and howling. Konzen grinned, and held up the paper fan he had pulled out of his pocket._

"_THAT'S how I show affection!" he said. Hazel gulped, and Konzen turned to him, and stared thoughtfully. Then he walked over and placed a kiss on Hazel's cheek._

"_I also do that." he said casually. Hazel turned scarlet, stuttered, then fell over. Tenpou raised an eyebrow._

"_I don't know which one is more deadly…"_

Konzen smiled softly at the memory, before turning to the children.

"Well…" he started, just as Kenren and Tenpou came in.

"We're back!" Tenpou said. Kenren turned to Konzen.

"Have fun, femmy-face?" he asked. Konzen glared at him…before his grin turned sugary sweet.

"Oh Kenren, Tenpou…I was just about to tell the kids how I show affection…" Their looks turned horrified, and they tried to run away, but it was to late…

SMACK. SMACK.

Konzen smiled and twirled the paper fan in his hand as the two other men crouched on the ground, holding their heads. Sanzo blinked, then pulled out his own fan, bashed Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku over the heads with it.

"I think I just found a new way of showing my affection…"

**OWARI!!**

Kat: Oooh! Homura makes an appearance? And so does…uh…Gato, along with two mystery people. Who are they? Though the first one MIGHT be a hard guess, the second one shouldn't be SO hard. After a few more introductions and surprising surprises, I'm very sad to say…

Ame: VERY sad to say…

Goku: VERY, VERY sad to say…

Kat: That Kindergarten, SAIYUKI style! Will come to an end. BUT, to all those people out there who want to pelt me with red pickles and green ham after that shocking revolution, I shall be making a sequel. But of course, I won't tell you what it is yet. Though if it's not painfully obvious to you now, I shall have Sanzo shoot your brains out so you may grow new ones. (No offense, I'm sick right now)

Ame: AND!!!

Kat: AND, you may all make suggestions for the sequel(The main plot is already concrete, but if anyone wants to offer opinions or such…) And in the second-to-last chapter I will pick the ones I like best and have you all vote on which two or three minor plotlines I'll put in the sequel.

Ame: AND!!

Kat: And, for a little vote-thing right now…

**Should the jack-ass bunny molester(True Saiyuki fans should know who I mean) make an appearance now or later?**

**A. Now**

**B. Later**

**C. He can go suck trash (Not really an option, I need him for a later plotline but…I just wanna see how unpopular he is. You can have two choices on this one, you know!!)**


	7. Homura, School Counseler!

Kat: Ohmigosh! I am SO sorry this is so late! Shit has been happening left and right...!!  
**Malos Alter Ego Kitten: Meep.**  
Kat: ...Oh well, can't do anythign about it now. BTW, I am completly in love with these two manga series I just found-  
**Malos Alter Ego Kitten: Meeeep.**  
Kat: - +Anima and After School Nightmare. I was pissed when I found that-  
**Malos Alter Ego Kitten: Meeeeeep.**  
Kat: - +Anima was cut off on its tenth volume, despite its popularity. Though I'm sure there was a reason, so i can't be too mad. And-  
**Malos Alter Ego Kitten:Meeeeeeeep.**  
Kat: - After School Nightmare doesn't seem too popular, so I'm a litle disappointed that I won't be able to talk to people about-  
**Malos Alter Ego Kitten: Meeeeeeeeeep.**  
Kat: - how much it rocks. Ah well. 'Nyway, lets get on with the story! Oh, and, guess which bunny-molesting-  
**Malos Alter Ego Kitten: Meeeeeeeeeeeep.**  
Kat: - arsehole shows up this chapter? I'll give you one guess. XD  
**Malos Alter Ego Kitten: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**  
Kat: WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!  
**Malos Alter Ego Kitten: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Nevada!  
**Kat: Wtf?!

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

**Homura, School Counselor**

"Nataku." The voice was low and scary. Nataku flinched and put his bag down.

"Yes, father?" he asked quietly. The man standing before him wore a blue cotton T-shirt and matching blue pants. His ratty brown hair was shoulder-length in dreads, and his black eyes glittered dangerously. His darkish tan skin clashed awfully with his beard, and he was sneering at Nataku. Nataku tried very hard not to look away in disgust.

"Nataku. I just want to tell you that there is a new school counselor. This person is a very bad person, and I want you to avoid him at all costs. Do I make myself clear, my son?" the man asked. Nataku sighed.

'_Yet another person my father does not like. Is there anyone in this world that he likes?'_ he thought miserably. "Yes father. I understand. Though, If I may be so bold as to ask, what makes him bad?" he asked softly. _'Here it comes…the explanation to end all explanations. -Because, I know (he/she/it) is.-'_

"Because, I know he is. There are some things I know that you don't that help me survive, and help me help you survive. One of those things is recognizing when something is bad or not. And son, that man is bad." Nataku's father spoke is a terse, clipped tone that meant the conversation was over. "Now, go to school. And remember, be a good and dutiful son." Nataku nodded and headed towards out the door.

'_Nothing ever changes. Nothing ever will. I wonder if this new counselor is as bad as father says. I wonder if I'll ever know.'_

--

Nataku strode into his classroom and stuffed his bag into his cubby, then turning to the room in search of his friends. In truth Goku was his only friend in here. Lirin was more of a rival for Goku's affections. And Nataku would rather steal Konzen-sensei's fan and smack him with it (Which, by the way, was suicide) than let her win over the only person that had ever brought light into Nataku's dark world. Nataku had once heard Tenpou say that Konzen was the sun, Kenren was the lucky guy, he was the healer, and Goku was the monkey. And even though Nataku had no doubt that this was true, he always believed that even though Goku was everyone else's monkey, to Nataku, Goku was a ray of sunshine.

Looking around he found, to his delight, Lirin wasn't there and Goku was lying down on a beanbag chair in front of Konzen-sensei's desk. He sauntered over to his friend and lay down beside him.

"Nataku, there ya' are! No one was here, not even Konzen-sensei, so I got bored." Goku exclaimed, flipping over so he could rest his head on Nataku's shoulder. Nataku smiled and began running his fingers through Goku's hair. He could have sworn he heard the click of a camera, but with Kenren lurking around, he wasn't surprised. Especially after he heard Kenren laughing in the distance.

"Hey Goku, did you know there was a new school counselor?" Nataku asked, enjoying the peaceful position he was in, with Goku half draped over one side of his body, arms wrapped around Nataku's waist, and Nataku's hand slowly working it's way through the younger boys hair. Goku shrugged.

"Nope. You always know things first, Nataku. You're so…so…informerized." he said. Nataku laughed.

"Yeah, informerized." he said. _'Goku is so adorable, with his made-up words.' _he thought. "Hey, Goku." Goku looked up at him.

"Wha?" he asked. Nataku tilted his head away from the brunette and smiled slightly.

"Well…all last year Konzen sent me and you to the principals office before Lirin came, and the principal would send us to the counselor telling us to get help?" he asked. Goku grinned.

"No, it was always th' vice principal sending us to th' counselor to get help, th' principal was always to busy laughing her butt off. Remember when she fell out of her chair?" he asked. Nataku laughed. "Well, 'nyway. What about it, Nataku?" Nataku smiled at him.

"We should introduce ourselves, no?" he murmured. Goku blinked, then grinned.

"Yeah! Warn 'im tha' he might be seeing a lot of us!" he exclaimed, pulling his arms away from Nataku's waist. Nataku sat up an grinned at Goku.

"We'd better hurry, before Konzen-sensei gets here!" he said. Goku nodded and gave Nataku one of his special smiles…the ones only reserved for Nataku. Nataku smiled warmly at the other boy as the brunette ran towards the door. He turned and waved at Nataku.

"Hurry up, Nataku, can't do it without you!" he called. Nataku stood up, still smiling at him.

"Coming!"

'_I'll never let father control my life. If I had I'd never met Goku. And then, I never would have known what true happiness could feel like. Goku…you are and forever will be the light of my life. And I'll never give you, or anyone else, up. Now…I wonder what this new counselor did to make father hate him?'_

--

"_Familiar, isn't that what you were thinking now, Konzen-kun?" _The man who had said that chuckled upon remembering the expression on Konzen's face when he saw him. Though, he really couldn't blame the man, it had been quite awhile since Konzen's kindergarten year, when he had first met the others acquaintance after all. And in truth, what he had said hadn't been off the mark.

"Yes…so many similarities. But somehow I see differences to. But I'm sure that will change soon. After all…fate is a fickle woman, and making us see our mistakes again through our brothers and their friends seems like the perfect way for her to screw us over royally. Yes…she is very fickle." he mused to himself. His gaze drifted over to a framed picture on his desk, of a group of kids sitting together at a lunch table, talking and laughing while two of them fought over food. He smiled slightly and began listing off the names of those in the pictures.

"Tenpou…Konzen…Kenren…Hazel…Gato…me…Go-"

"Yo Sensei!"

"Hello, Homura-sensei." The black haired man looked up and smiled at the two boys that entered the room.

"Yes, Zennon, Shien. What is it, my boys?" he; Homura, asked.

"Well, the thing is…" spoke a boy with short spiky red hair, tan skin, and black eyes. He wore an eye patch over his left eye, and a white t-shirt, tan cargo pants, blue-and-red jacket, and black boots. He was holding what looked like a rifle. Homura rolled his eyes.

"Zennon, how many times have I told to not carry that water gun wherever you go?" he asked lazily. The boy, Zennon, grinned sheepishly.

"I told him not to, but you know Zennon, Homura-sensei." said the other boy. He had long teal colored hair that draped down past his waist, and shiny teal colored eyes and pale skin. He wore a formfitting dark green shirt with long bell sleeves that reached only slightly past his wrists. Over it he wore a powder blue jacket with bell sleeves that fit over the shirt's sleeves and left only a small section of green sleeves showing. And he wore matching powder blue pants with green open-toed sandals. Homura smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I do know him, Shien. Now, what is this visit about? You're supposed to be heading to class, like good children." he said. Shien smiled softly.

"Yes well. You seem to have two small visitors." he said. Homura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Really? Yay, customers!" he said happily. Zennon shook his head.

"Daddy-yo. You're an idgit." he said. Homura pouted.

"Go to class, or I'll give you detention!" he snapped. Zennon and Shien grinned and scurried away. But before Shien left the room completely, he turned to Homura and smiled warmly.

"He…is as beautiful as you spoke of, Homura-nii." he spoke very softly and carefully. "Both of them are." Homura's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

"Yes, I do. They both are very beautiful…I can see how one of them could be…well, you know. I leave you with them now." Shien smiled and bowed before scurrying out the door after Zennon. And almost before Homura could compose himself once again, he heard the voices of two children through the door.

"It is…it is them…"

--

"Let us in, please. We wanna see th' new counselor." Goku said as politely as he could. In reality, he wanted to point at the two boys in front of him and scream; _"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT US LIKE WE'RE CANDY?! WE'RE NOT CANDY, WE EAT IT!!" _Nataku had also noticed the older boys leering at him and Goku, and while he didn't enjoy being leered at himself, he enjoyed it even less when Goku was being leered at by someone he didn't know. He gave a soft growl and stepped in front of Goku. The two boys grinned.

"I'm Zennon." said the redhead sneeringly.

"I'm Shien." said the teal head politely.

"I'm Son Goku…" Goku said slowly.

"I'm Nataku Taishi." Nataku said confidently. "And we'd like to see the counselor, so please, go away." Shien smiled.

"Oh, you're a _rude_ one. Zennon, should we let them in anyway?" he asked the redhead. Zennon smirked.

"Hmm…I don't know, Shien. Maybe we shouldn't." he said, sneering at the two younger boys. Nataku glared at them.

"Let us in!" he snapped.

Goku growled at the older kids. "Yeah! Let us in!"

Shien laughed. "Well, if you are going to be like that, then fine." he said.

Zennon nodded, and they two stood aside. Glaring at them, Nataku and Goku quickly rushed past them and through the door to the counselors office.

"Man, they were creepy." Goku said.

Nataku nodded. "I hope the counselor isn't that creepy." he said.

They heard a deep laugh. They looked around wildly for the person who laughed, and they're eyes laid on a tall, handsome man sitting behind a desk. He had shoulder length stringy black hair hiding his eyes, pale skin, and a very defined chest shown by the black muscle shirt he wore. He stood, showing light brown jeans and a purple-red-white jacket hanging off the back of his chair.

"Well, I hope you don't find me creepy either." he said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Nataku and Goku's eyes widened, because the man had one blue eye…and one gold one, just theirs. The man smirked.

"Hello, Son Goku. Nataku Taishi. Nataku, tell me, do you recognize your big brother?"

--

Sanzo looked up at his big brother while the older blond drove him to school. Konzen had been really irritable ever since they got back from the library yesterday. Sanzo, though he wouldn't admit it, had been worried about him, and would barley touch his lunch. (Luckily, Goku snatched it when he wasn't looking, so he had an excuse.) He gulped nervously, wondering if he should ask him what happened. Though Konzen hadn't seemed mad when he asked him about the books yesterday, this morning had been very tense and uncomfortable. He barley touched his breakfast, he nearly broke his plate and glass when he dropped it in the sink, he cursed loudly when he dropped his lesson plan, and he kept grumbling angrily about things under his breath. He was really worried, he hadn't seen his brother this angry since…since…since Kenren sprayed painted his hair pink that one time. So he summoned up all the courage he had and opened his mouth to ask his brother what irked him when…

"Koryuu, we're here." Konzen said stiffly. Sanzo winced at his tone. Something tightened in his chest. He hated when his brother acted this way…he _hated_ it.

"Koryuu, we're here. Get out of the car." Konzen said, turning off the ignition to the car.

_-Sniff-_

Konzen froze. That sound…. His head jerked to the side and he saw his little brother, Koryuu, chewing on his bottom lip with tears collecting at the corner of his amethyst eyes.

-_Sniff-_ "Konzen…did I…do something wrong…? Yesterday…did I…make you…mad?" he asked quietly, tears slowly trickling down his pale cheeks. "If I did…I'm s-sorry…just do-don't be m-mad at m-me!" Koryuu's shoulders were shaking softly now, with his silent crying.

Konzen was silent with shock. '_I…made Koryuu cry?!'_ he thought, horrified. _'Have I really been that mad, that I'd hurt my little brother without realizing it?!' _And with that thought in his mind he reached over and unbuckled Koryuu, pulling the smaller blonde from his seat and into his lap.

"Koryuu, hush…" he muttered apologetically, softly caressing the boy's golden hair. "I'm so sorry…I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself…but I should've hid it better…Oh Koryuu, I'm sorry…"

Koryuu sniffled and hid his face in Konzen's shirt. "I'm fine now…it's okay big brother…" he mumbled embarrassedly. Konzen smiled and kissed Koryuu softly on the forehead.

"I'll promise not to be so mean in the future. At least, not to you." he said. Koryuu grinned.

"I'll hold you to that!"

--

"B-Big brother?!" Nataku exclaimed.

Homura smiled. "Yes, Nataku. I'm your elder brother, Homura Taishi."

Goku was surprised, and a little hurt. "Nataku, you never told me you had a brother…" he mumbled.

Nataku shook his head. "That's cuz' I don't!" he said. "Father never said anything about it!"

Homura shook his head. "I'm not surprised. Dad and I never got along well. Besides, I'm from mother's first marriage. After she…died, father refused to take care of me any longer. So I went to an orphanage, got adopted, then became a schoolteacher. Or counselor, to be exact." he said. "In hopes that I'd meet you one day. And it looks like I got my wish." He smiled warmly at Nataku. "I want to be a big brother to you. If you'll let me."

Nataku hesitated. Father would be terribly angry…he glanced over at Goku, who gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled back. That was the only push he needed. "Alright, big brother. I'll allow it…" and he ran up to Homura and hugged him.

Homura smiled and hugged back, happy to finally be able to hold his brother in his arms again. "I haven't held you since you were two…oh Nataku…"

Nataku blushed slightly and held on a little tighter. "Big brother…"

Goku smiled. "I'm so happy for you, 'Taku-kun!" He smiled widely. "And a bit jealous!"

Nataku turned to him, then back to Homura. "Oi, big brother?" he asked shyly.

Homura smiled down at him. "Yes, Nataku?"

The boy blushed. "Could you…be Goku's big brother too?"

Homura smiled wider. "I'd love to." he glanced up at Goku. "If he wants me to be…?"

Goku was surprised, but about a second later he was attached to the older man's waist, burying his face into his stomach. "YAAAAY!!" he shrieked happily.

Nataku grinned and hugged his brother again. "YAAAAY!!" he hollered.

Homura was a little taken aback at Goku's behavior- it wasn't what he had expected. But, seeing the happy look on his and Nataku's face made the surprise melt away into happiness. He was so glad that Nataku had found such a good friend in Goku. He glanced up at the clock and smiled slightly, before clearing his throat.

The two boys looked up at him curiously.

"What is it, big brother?" Nataku asked, already having gotten used to saying the title.

Homura smiled. "I believe it's time for you two to get to class." he said. He handed Goku a piece of paper. "Here's a hall pass for you. Make sure to give it to Konzen-sensei, alright?"

Nataku took the pass and blinked, then looked at the clock. "Late…?" His eyes widened in panic. "G-Goku! We're _late!"_ he squealed.

Goku's face twisted into a look of horror. "NO!! WE CAN'T BE LAAAATE!!" he screamed shrilly, much to the displeasure of Homura's sensitive ears. The young brunette darted, with amazing speed for one so young Homura noted, over to his stunned ("I've never been late before, I've never been later before, I've never…") friend, grabbed his arm, then darted out of the counselors office. "BYE HOMURA-NII!!" he called.

"B-Bye Hommy-nii…" Nataku mumbled dazedly.

Homura waved idly before realizing exactly what his brother had just said. ". . . Oh god, not again!" he whined, burying his face in his hands. "What is with the Hommy thing?!"

--

Konzen looked at the clock with only the slightest hint of worry on his face. Nataku and Goku were late…troublemakers they may be, but Nataku always made it a point to be on time, and he was usually never far from Goku, so the brunette was always on time as well. He stood up from his desk. _Maybe I should go look for them… _he thought anxiously, before the door was thrown open, and he was attacked by two small figures. His eyes widened in shock and he was knocked off his feet and into his chair, two bawling boys on his lap.

Tears were streaming down both Nataku and Goku's faces, and they clutched at Konzen's shirt. Goku was the first one to open his mouth and have anything but a choke or a sob come out.

"W-We're late Konzen-sensei!" he bawled.

Nataku nodded shakily in agreement. "W-We're s-sorry!" he wailed.

"We'll n-never do it again!" Goku promised.

"Never ever again!" Nataku agreed.

A bewildered Konzen just rubbed the two boy's backs soothingly, murmuring that he wasn't mad at them. It was all he could do, with himself being so surprised by the sudden attack. "It's…okay. Don't cry…I'm not mad." he said.

The two sniffled then pulled away.

"Alright…" Goku muttered, before walking over to sit with Lirin.

Nataku moved to get off Konzen's lap as well, before he remembered the note his big brother had given him. "Oh, here, Konzen-sensei. It's from my big brother." he said nonchalantly, handing Konzen the note, then leaving to join his friends.

Konzen's eyes widened. "Big brother? No…" he murmured, shakily opening the note and beginning to read.

_Konzen-sensei_

_I'm sorry, but I just had to meet with the boys…they're both really quite delightful, if not exactly what I expected. Please excuse them from being late. Oh and by the way, we should get together later, over a cup of coffee. I know a nice little café downtown…you know the one. See you there, say six o'clock? I'm looking forward to it._

_Homura_

Konzen stared at the note, reading and re-reading the thing. He just couldn't believe Homura. "The audacity of that man…!!" he growled.

--

Konzen watched his students file out of the room, nodding slightly to his three troublemakers as they waved to him. Once they were gone, he began packing the things he'd need for the night in his bag, while quickly going over the afternoon's schedule in his head.

'_Pack up… pick up Koryuu at the front gate… drop Koryuu off at Tenpou's house for his play date… smack Kenren… go home and grade papers…' _he thought. Then the note Homura had given him caught his eye. He stared at it for a moment, before picking it up and opening it, rereading it once more. "That café downtown at six…" he muttered. Then he shook his head vigorously. "No! No! I will not go see Homura! That bastard, I won't even say his name anymore! Bastard! Bastard is his new name!"

"Douji-san?" asked a woman's voice from the doorway.

Konzen looked up, slightly annoyed at the sudden interruption. "What is it, Kannan?"

The woman winced slightly. "It's just…I was wondering…"

"What is it?!" he snapped.

"Why are you blushing like that?" Kannan asked carefully.

Konzen's eyes widened, and his hands turned to fists, crumpling the note in the process. The blush that had grown on his face darkened, and his breathing became slightly heavier. "_Get out!!_" he near shouted, stalking forward and shoving the brunette out of the classroom. He then slammed the door shut, turned, and pressed his back against the door.

"Why…was I…blushing?" he repeated Kannan's question to himself slowly. "No…it can't be…" Tears welled up in his eyes, and his hands went up quickly to brush them away.

"I can't be falling in love with him again…"

--

Sanzo stood outside by the front gate, waiting for Konzen to come out of the school. Tenpou had to take Hakkai home early from school because of his dentist appointment, and if it hadn't been for this, Sanzo would have just gone with them. He sighed impatiently.

"What's taking him so long?" he whined loudly.

"Maybe he's not coming!" said a high pitched voice to his right.

Sanzo quickly turned to see a kid his age wearing a pale blue summer kimono. The kid - Sanzo couldn't tell if it was boy or girl - had long pale blond hair, which has a sharp contrast to Sanzo's own dark golden hair. The kid's eyes were coal black, and his skin was pale and delicate looking, like a girls.

The kid smiled brightly at him, and spoke once more in it's to-high-to-be-a-guys-voice. "Did you hear me? He might not be coming!"

Sanzo instantly disliked the way the kid talked. Not to mention the fact that he looked way to much like his adoptive father than Sanzo would have liked to admit. "What do you mean by that? Of course my brother's coming!"

The kid grinned. "Oh your brother…okay, I was worried you'd be waiting for a friend, and wouldn't be able to play with me."

Sanzo scowled. "Even if I weren't waiting for anybody, wouldn't play with you!" he said.

The kid looked hurt. "Aw, but I'm bored! My big brother won't play with me, and neither will my daddy! They're both too busy!" he/she whined.

Sanzo frowned. He knew what that was like, but still…"No! I won't! Go away!" …he still didn't liked the kid.

He/She pouted. "Please?!" he/she whimpered, latching onto Koryuu's arm. "Please? Please! Please play with me!"

Sanzo growled and tried to push him off when he heard the other voice.

"Now, now, Kamisama. If you push to hard, girls won't like you." the voice was smooth, and calculating, as if even that little comment had been planned before hand.

Sanzo shuddered and a chill of displeasure ran down his spine. He didn't know why, but he knew without even looking up at the man who had spoken that he wouldn't like him. He looked up, and amethyst met coal.

The man was tall and ruggedly handsome. His black hair was thick and a little shaggy, hanging down just slightly past his ears. His face was smooth and looked a combination of tan and pale, with deep, cold, almost lifeless black eyes. There was a long pale yellow jacket over a black cotton sweater and jeans, with matching loafers. He smirked down at Sanzo.

Next to him was a boy only a little older than Sanzo, with the same black hair and eyes as the taller man. His hair, though, was shorter and infinitely more coarse, though his eyes held the same strangeness as the taller. His skin was slightly paler, and was more cute than handsome, possibly because he hadn't fully matured yet. He his outfit was the same as the former, with only the difference or the jacket being pure white. He grinned viciously at Sanzo.

Sanzo vaguely wondered how a grin of all things could look so intimidating, before forcing his attention away from the two scary men to the less scary, more annoying blonde on his arm. "Kamisama?" he asked skeptically.

Kamisama grinned and nodded. "Yup! I'm Kamisama because I'm my daddy's god! Right, daddy?" he asked the black haired man.

He smirked and nodded. "Right, Kamisama, my son. Now, let go of that…boy is it? Oh my, I thought it was a girl. Oh well."

Sanzo growled, but nodded slightly in thanks as it-newly-discovered-to-be-male let go of his arm.

The man smirked. "Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet face-to-face, Koryuu. Or should I say, Sanzo?"

Sanzo's eyes widened. "How'd you…" he was cut off by the dark haired boy.

"You'll know soon, _San-zo-chan._ For now…" he said, stepping forward and producing a white bunny doll from his jacket and handing it to Sanzo. "Just take this and leave that subject alone." He turned to the man and Kamisama. Come on, lets go dad, brother."

The man nodded. "Yes, lets. Come along, Kamisama." he said, walking past a stunned Sanzo, being quickly followed by Kamisama and the boy.

"I'll be sure to bring you something later, Sanzo-chan!" Kamisama called, before disappearing around a corner with his brother and father.

Sanzo stared down at the bunny doll in his hands in shocked confusion. "What was…" he began shakily.

"What was that about?"

Owari

* * *

Kat: Ooh, Nii, that turd-freaker! (Laugh) Wonder what happens next?  
Konzen: ...WHy am I...such a...DAMN GIRLY MAN?!  
Kat: Because you are. Simple.  
Kannan: Omigosh! Konzen, you shoved me, a woman, out of the classroom?! That hurt, you know!!  
Konzen: And?!  
Goku: Yay! I got a big brother!  
Homura: Yes...and I'll take such good care of you, Goku...(Hug...smirk)  
Goku: Huh? Somethings poking me!  
Homura: No its not.  
Kat: (Sweatdrop)


	8. New Students

**Kat: I am so sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. FORGIVE MEEEEEE...ok. I hope you like this chapter...~It's beginning to look a lot like DARK-ness...~

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**New Students**

Sanzo was quiet the whole ride to Tenpou's house, deep in thought about the people he had just met. He didn't know why, but he couldn't get the boy with the bunny doll out of his head.

'_Though, now I guess he isn't the boy with the bunny doll, since he gave it to me…' _he thought, unconsciously squeezing the bunny doll in his hands tighter. It seemed to stare up at him, with big black shiny eyes, as if it were speaking to him. It was kind of creepy.

Konzen shot a side-long glance at his little brother and the freaky little bunny doll he was holding. He had composed himself earlier and come out to see Koryuu standing stock-still by the gate, clutching that doll so hard, Konzen was sure it's head would've popped off if he had waited a little longer to call out to him. When he asked where it came from, Koryuu had only mumbled something about a bunny man. Slightly worried, but not wanting to press after what had happened this morning, they had both gotten into the car and were now enduring an awkwardly silent car trip.

His amethyst eyes scanned the doll over and over again. Something was irking him badly, something was telling him that he'd seen the thing before. It was a simple white bunny with black bead eyes. Nothing too outstanding about it. But for some reason, Konzen found it strangely familiar - and it made him angry.

It wasn't till some time after he dropped Koryuu off did he realize where he'd seen it before.

And when he did, it made his blood run cold.

---

Konzen stepped out of his car cautiously, as if expecting an attack. He looked left and right, checking to see if anyone was watching, then he walked tentatively towards the door of the café, which was just outside city limits.

'_Downtown' my foot, _he thought sarcastically. As he scanned the almost empty establishment, he noted that he was glad he hadn't told anyone he was coming here. One, Tenpou and Kenren wouldn't have let him hear the end of it, and now secondly, he didn't have to face the double taunting from them, considering he had been stood up. Homura wasn't even there.

_That bastard!, _he thought angrily. _He did this on purpose! He probably has a friend working here, to tell him if I actually showed up so he could have a good laugh about it! That asshole! _Konzen ranted on in his head as he turned back towards the door to head out, masking the slight disappointed feeling stirring in the back of his heart. _Whatever, I'm wasting my time here anyway. I should be at the orphanage, with Goku. _An even angrier look crossed his face. _After all, Ling told me just the other day that he's been getting attention from some guy. If I'm not careful, Goku might be…No! I won't think like that! There is no way that some creepy priest-guy is going to…to…_

Something niggled at the back of his mind, trying to force itself to be remembered. Something to do with the situation at the orphanage…something to do with Goku…something to do with…someone… He swung the door open to head out, and bumped into someone coming in.

"Sorry. Wasn't looking." he grunted, attempting to sidestep the person. He just wanted to leave.

"Hmm, It looks like I arrived just in time. We almost missed each other, Konzen."

He froze, and looked up into the face of Homura Taishi. "H-Homura…" _Damnit, I said his name!_

Homura smirked, placed a hand lightly on the other man's arm. "Now Konzen, shall we have a seat?"

Konzen couldn't fight the blush that formed on his cheeks.

---

The two men sat down at a table in the back, away from the prying eyes of the other customers. For the first few minutes, while the two waited for a waiter, ordered, then waited for their food, there was silence. But soon after the second waiter brought their food, Konzen let his gaze drift up to Homura's face. The taller man was staring at him, a small smirk playing on his lips. He scowled, taking a long drink of his sweet tea.

"What? Is there something on my face? I haven't eaten anything yet!" he snapped.

Homura smirked. "I can't help it. You have such a beautiful face."

Konzen blushed and looked away from him. "Shut up…"

Homura's smirk grew steadily softer. "It's true. I could stare at your face all day…and all night."

Konzen's eyes widened, and the blush spread like wildfire on his face. He turned and glared at Homura. "Y-You-!!" he cut himself off, shocked to find Homura's face hovering only inches from his.

The dark haired man's eye were slightly half-lidded, an undecipherable look in his beautiful blue and gold eyes. Their faces were so close their foreheads were touching lightly, and Konzen could feel the warm, moist breath drifting across his mouth.

Konzen's blush darkened drastically, deep purple eyes widening in shock. He could only stare at the handsome face in front of his, eyes boring into his; reading him like a book. If Homura were to only lean down a little bit…

He did.

The kiss was hot and messy. Homura had to support himself on the table with his hand, wobbling a little as he buried his free hand in Konzen's luscious golden locks. His tongue slid past parted pink lips, re-exploring the mouth it used to invade nearly every moment spent alone with the blonde boy when they were younger.

Konzen whimpered into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Homura's neck out of reflex. Homura smirked inwardly and deepened the kiss, controlling the situation a little more now that the initial surprise at his own actions had worn off. When they broke for air, and Konzen's mind finally started clearing up, he realized with faint horror what had just occurred. He looked up at Homura with shock etched all over his face. Homura only smirked.

"Now look what you made me do…I have food all over my shirt." he said in his low, teasing voice. His stomach had pressed down on his plate when he leaned across the table to kiss the blonde.

Konzen could only watch helplessly as he stood and walked to the bathroom to clean his shirt off. He was still for a few moments after the door closed behind the dark-haired man, before letting his head drop to the tabletop.

"No…no, this can't happen…not again…" he moaned. He rested there for a few more moments, until a movement outside of the window caught his eyes.

A man was standing on a street corner, talking to someone on a sleek silver cell phone. It was a completely unremarkable sight, something one would see everyday really. But the man was holding a little brown bunny doll under his left arm, and for that very reason, the sight triggered a memory in Konzen.

The memory was of a strange man, sitting on the front steps of his adoptive father's house. He was tall, with shoulder length coarse black hair, pitch black eyes, and a smooth, porcelain-like face.. He wore a priest's frock, and held a large black bible under his arm. And next to the bible, just above it in the crook of that slim, finely muscled arm, was a plain white bunny doll with a broad blue ribbon wrapped around it's neck.

If Konzen had been in shock about Homura's sudden attack, he was floored by the familiarity and dreadful feeling of sickening fear that shot down his spine now. He moved on autopilot as he leapt to his feet, dropped a few bills on the table for expenses and rushed out the door to his car.

He got in quickly and practically slammed his keys in the ignition, turning them fiercely. The engine sputtered and revved, but just wouldn't start.

"DAMN it!" he snapped, twisting the key with furious vigor. "DAMN it DAMN it DAMN it!! Why won't you START, you worthless piece of SHIT?!" he was practically screaming now, desperate to get to the orphanage.

"How about I give you a ride?"

Konzen's head shot up, to see Homura frowning at him through the window of his car. "I-"

"Get out." Homura pulled the door open and stood aside so Konzen could move.

He shook his head. "No, I-I have to-Goku…"

Homura's frown deepened. "What's wrong, Konzen? What about Goku? What's going…" he trailed off, seeing the look on the blonde's face. His expression turned serious, and he grabbed Konzen's arm and pulled him from the car and dragged him to his own sleek, black Ferrari and pushed him into the passenger seat. He circled round and got into the drivers seat, starting the car with ease.

"I'll have my chauffeur pick it up later." he said smoothly, pulling out of the spot and sped off towards town. "Now are you going to tell me why we have to rush to the orphanage all of sudden?" he asked.

Konzen was still shaken from the sight of the man.

"Ukkoku." he said, voice shaking from stress. "Ukkoku Sanzo."

***

Goku's wide golden eyes stared out the window, admiring the setting sun as it painted the sky orange. Smiling lightly, he reached up and traced the outline of the blurred sun on the horizon.

"Konzen…" he mumbled fondly. "Sanzo…"

Then Ling, Goku's caretaker in the orphanage, came out and took one of his small hands in hers. She didn't speak, so he was the one to break the silence.

Soon he would wish that he hadn't.

He smiled up at her pretty face, and asked, "Ling, is something the matter?" He fell silent as his gaze fell on her eyes, or more specifically, the tears welling up in the them. "Ling, are you alright? Has someone hurt you?! Do you want me to beat them up?!" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

Ling shook her head, and wiped a bit of her tears away. "Goku…honey…come with me." he said quietly, leading the confused boy by the hand to the front room.

There, they were greeted by three people. One, a tall handsome black-haired man. Another a boy only about a year or two older than him, also with black hair. And another boy, about the same age, with pale blonde hair. He blinked at them.

The man smiled kindly down at him. "Hello, there!" he said sweetly, reaching out for Goku's hand.

Goku blinked and took the hand, shaking it enthusiastically through his confusion. "Hi, my name is Son Goku. What about you?"

The man smiled again, reaching up from Goku's hand to pet his soft brown hair. Goku felt slightly uncomfortable, but soon relaxed into the petting, purring like a kitten. "Haha! Such a sweet little boy!" the man exclaimed.

Goku grinned. "You're nice, I like you!" he said, not noticing the dark smile on the dark haired boy's face, and the pained one on Lings.

"Ah, that's wonderful!" he said. "My name is Ukkoku Sanzo. These are my kids, Nii Jenyi, and Kami Sanzo. Nii is my brother by blood, but took his mother's maiden name, instead of our father's. Kami, on the other hand, is adopted. He was once an orphan, just like you!"

Goku blinked, thinking _Sanzo…?_, and looked at Kami. "Just like me…?" he asked cautiously.

Kami smiled at him. "Yes!" he said.

Ukkoku laughed. "Well, I was an orphan once too. And Nii. We're all so alike aren't we?"

Goku smiled a little wider. "Yeah…we are! We are alike!" He smiled as big and bright as he could at Ukkoku. "I like you! Will you come play with me sometimes?"

Ukkoku's smile spread wider across his face, and took on a dark, triumphant look. "Oh yes…I will. In fact, I might even do more than that."

Goku grinned. "That's great! Oh, I smell food, it's dinner time!" he exclaimed, turning and running away, "Bye Mr. Ukkoku!"

Nii smirked and took Kami by the hand and began leading him to the door. "Come along brother. Ukkoku-nii has things to discuss with Ling-san." Kami smiled and nodded, letting himself be lead out.

When they were gone, Ukkoku turned and smirked darkly at Ling. "Well, you heard him. He likes me, and I like him." he said. "I think you're smart enough to understand where I'm going with this."

---

By the time Homura's car had pulled into the driveway of the orphanage, Konzen was already unbuckled and shoving open the door. He jumped out just as Homura put the car into park, and darted into the building.

"Ling!" he called out. "Ling!!"

The brunette woman came rushing out into the front room with a look on her face that only heightened Konzen's worry.

"Ling!" he snapped, his distress evident in his voice. "Where is he? Where is Goku?"

Ling's wouldn't meet his eyes. She just stood there, trembling with her fists clenched at her side.

"Ling!" Konzen nearly shouted, grabbing her by her shoulders. "Where is Goku?!"

"...Konzen...I couldn't do anything about it..." she looked up at him, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry... he's been adopted."

Konzen stood, shocked. He knew it would happen one day, but he always believed...fantasized, that maybe...he'd be the one to adopt him. That he'd be the one to bring him home, and become his family...but now...

"Who adopted him, Ling?" he whispered, letting his arms fall to his side. In his heart he already knew the answer, but didn't want to believe it.

"A man named Ukkoku Sanzo." she whispered.

Konzen didn't hear Homura come behind him. Everything had suddenly become so loud. He could hear his blood pumping fast through his veins, roaring and crash against the inside of his skin. His thoughts echoed like gongs in his head, all screaming at him for being so stupid, for not realizing earlier what was going on...! He felt his ears fill with angry tears, tears he hadn't cried for a long, long time. He pushed the palms of his hands deep into his eyes to hide his shame. He wasn't supposed to cry, out here in the open, where strangers and children could all see him. He had to be strong, for Goku and Sanzo, and for all their friends. He wasn't supposed to cry...

He felt Homura come up behind him and pull him into his arm, comforting arms and he buried his face deep into his neck.

...big brothers didn't cry.

---

"Welcome to your new home, Goku. Do you like it?" Ukkoku asked the young brunette.

Goku stared up at the large pretty house with wide, amazed eyes. "It's so biiiig!" he cried excitedly. "I live HERE, now?"

"You do, Goku." said Nii from behind him.

Goku turned to face him quickly. "How'd you get there?!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know. How'd HE get THERE?" Nii asked, pointing behind Goku.

Goku spun around again and came face-to-chin with Kami. "Eeep!" he squeaked.

Kami Sanzo smiled. "Oh Goku, we're going to have such _fun_ living together." he exclaimed happily.

Goku smiled weakly, still a little shaken. "Y-Yeah...I can't wait to invite my friends over to the house to play. I think you'll all just love them!" he said happily. "Especially Sanzo and Nataku! They're my BEST friends."

"Yes...I'm sure we will." Ukkoku said, a small smirk on his face. "Now let's get inside, shall we?"

Nii and Kami grabbed Goku's hands and lead him inside the house.


End file.
